To Be A Son
by The Forgotten Nobody
Summary: Sequel to One Big Happy Family.  Alex has been living life as Alex Rider-Daniels for a few months now but when a figure from the past comes back everything changes. Though is everything as it seems?
1. Chapter 1

**Ehem….AN at the end….oh and warning of small awkward reproduction lesson. **

**Disclaimer: Even after almost a year I still don't own it.**

"You don't bloody expect me to believe you were 'just' checking up on him from the goodness of your heart. I know Blunt's just waiting until he can get his hands on him and I tell you that's not going to happen! Good day!"

Ben slammed down the phone cutting off Mrs Jones and sighed while rubbing his hand against his forehead. Ok, so maybe he over-reacted slightly but he knew how tightly Blunt had her wrapped around his finger what was he meant to think? …Well whatever. What's done is done.

The past few months had thankfully been free from any bank calls till then and a part of Ben hoped it would've stayed that way but his common sense knew that was pushing his luck. After all _he _still had a job there, even if he might not soon if he continued to act in that way towards them.

That being said those months had been filled with other hardships, the main one being Alex's nightmares which had been constant ever since the arena. The first night off the drugs had been worst off course; because of the pain his nightmare had felt more realistic than ever. Each person had taken turns watching Alex who only really managed to get about 3 hours sleep which he tried to catch up on by taking short naps during the next day.

Thankfully the following nights got better, the fact the pain was lessening but the results of the nightmares themselves never truly differed. Alex had normally taken around four naps a day because of constant waking up from the same nightmare. None of them were really sure what it was off but the piercing screams and gasps of a sword gave away some of the mystery.

That was also another factor in the hardships. Alex was extremely tight lipped about anything to do with his missions or personal horrors. Ben had hoped that since becoming his adopted father Alex might have been a bit more willing to share but nothing other than what he had told them in the cell ad the mission he had been on with they knew nothing of what he'd been through. Wolf said about meeting him in France but Alex had refused to say what he had been doing there originally. All Wolf had been told was who he was too kill and not ask questions.

But all that being said there had been some enjoyable times that made it all worthwhile. One being the welcome home for Alex and Wolf who had surprisingly been released on the same day, coincidently or not it gave them the chance to prepare just one welcome home party type thing instead off two. Eagle even bought a chocolate cake with writing on that said 'Welcome brack :)' (Eagle wasn't very good at using icing) and much to the dismay of Wolf, some of his favourite beer. With all the medication he was on he couldn't have any off it but as Eagle said "Better only one unhappy person than four"

Another had been when Ben and Snake had been tutoring Alex in science. Much to the embarrassment of the two men and enjoyment of Alex the first topic the teenager said he was having trouble understanding was reproduction. Yes he was lying but he really wanted to see how Ben and Snake would take trying to teach him the 'bits and bobs'. Ben cringed as he remembered it.

"Ehem so err I guess you know the male reproductive system" he had started with Snake coughing/chuckling behind him"

He watched Alex think about it then he said "Yes"

"…And the female one…?"

"Yep"

Ben sighed in relief just as Alex asked "But what I am having a hard time is how babies are made"

Both Ben and Snake blushed and Wolf gave a small splutter behind his book. Alex looked innocently at them, enjoying his lie already. "What?"

Trying to keep a steady voice Ben asked "What do you already know?"

Alex shrugged. 'Typical teenagers' Ben had thought with a grunt.

"…Snake you start" he said nudging Snake who was next to him.

Taking a deep breathe Snake started to explain. "Erm normally when a couple love each other they will…

"Normally?" Eagle interrupted.

Snake huffed "Yes, normally. I'd rather not go off topic so quiet"

Eagle pretended to zip his mouth.

"As I was saying they erm well get…naked and the man's…little buddy" Alex burst out laughing at Snake's unwillingness to use the p word but Snake ignored him and carried on "is ah injected into the woman's" Snake blushed "Erm vagina and the sperm is carried through to the woman where it meets the egg and forms into a baby" Snake finished, happy that it was over.

"Hmm…maybe you need to be a bit more specific" said Alex and Wolf suddenly shouted out much to the surprise off everyone "Demonstration!"

Eagle and Alex erupted in laughter while Snake blushed again furiously and Ben looked very uncomfortable.

Fortunately the lesson went smoothly after that once Alex assured he was lying and they were able to actually teach Alex something…after sending both Wolf and a very proud Eagle (for Wolf) outside.

Ben finished the thought fondly. Watching Alex study and so eager to catch up made a part of his heart tug for him and he felt truly proud of Alex, in a different way to Eagle's.

Not that he wasn't already proud of course. After all he had done who couldn't be? But yet Ben still couldn't call it a father's pride. He wasn't sure what it was. Maybe it was the secrets, maybe after what Alex had been through meant they couldn't become that close or maybe…maybe it was the fact Alex had never even uttered or probably even thought about the name 'Dad'.

Sure he didn't expect it to happen to start off with, that would have been slightly weird but he might have anticipated it to at least perhaps creep in after the months.

But, as Snake had told him, maybe once they get the chance to be alone (once K-Unit went back to training and then Iraq) that they might be able to develop a better relationship.

Ben hoped he was right.

A loud ring broke Ben from his trance and he looked at the phone which was ringing again.

"If that's MI6 again…" he started while picking up the phone.

"Hello?"

Ben relaxed. It was only Doctor Wells.

"Hi" Ben answered.

"Ah Mr. Daniels, I was just calling to book the next session. A free spot opened and I can fill it with Alex's check-up"

"Ok, what time?"

"This Saturday at eleven ok?"

Ben grinned. "That's perfect. The 13th is Alex's birthday and we needed a way to get him out of the house so we could get his surprise party ready" **[1]**

"Ah, that sounds good. The boy deserves some fun"

Ben nodded and once remembering he was on the phone agreed verbally and then they said their goodbyes. Just as he put the phone down Alex walked in, it was his third day of school and thankfully no one had given him a hard time. Everyone assumed that he'd been fostered by Ben and had 'sorted' him out which in a sense was true as he was keeping MI6 away.

Alex had been welcomed back warmly by his group of friends and though they asked what happened this time they didn't question him again when he said it was private. However he did say he had a dad now which caused most of them to beg to go to his new house and see his father. Alex had just looked at them a bit awkwardly and muttered a 'maybe'.

"How was the park?" Asked Ben watching Alex as he threw his back pack by the door and made his way to the kitchen for some juice.

"Alright; we had five aside. My team won of course" Smirked Alex.

Ben smiled. "Don't you think it's a bit unfair that one team has a super spy? Anyway, Doctor Wells just called and your appointment is on the 13th"

Alex sighed. "Oh joy, an appointment on a Saturday AND my birthday"

Ben clapped Alex on the back. "Hey, they're not that bad, just think about the pretty nurse you have a crush on"

Blushing, Alex protested. "I do not have a crush on her! Now leave me so I can get my juice"

Ben laughed and went to write the time down on the calendar. Even though the calendar said July it seemed just yesterday that Alex spent his first day at the flat as Alex Rider-Daniels. Alex had adjusted very well considering how it was sprung on him and the by the beginning of the summer they had settled into a normal almost family-like routine.

As Alex was reading a book while drinking his juice in the lounge K-Unit came through the door, smiles plastered on their faces.

Alex raised an eyebrow and Snake answered his silent query. "We've finally found a replacement that's actually good. His name's Otter and he passed with high marks in all the categories and he has a wife and three kids so I doubt he'll have a problem with you"

"About time" replied Alex thinking how true that statement was. All summer K-Unit had had meetings with all types of different replacements. Either they failed on one of the tests they set for them or they had a problem with teenagers. Alex told them it didn't matter but they insisted that it did. They had even proven it by turning down a man called Shark because he called teenagers an annoying whiny lot even though he was supposed to be the best new recruitment there was.

"I know. We're going to be training with him for the next few months before going back to the war. He's going to come by here some time soon so you can meet him. When I mentioned you he was actually extremely excited to meet the 'famous Cub'. Who knows where he got that name from" Snake smirked at the last line and Alex faked indignation then smiled.

"Can't wait. Now, if you'll excuse me, I already have some home work that is screaming to be done"  
_(&)_

Saturday finally came after a long week at school and Alex had just left the flat with Ben when K-Unit set to getting everything ready for the party. They had around an hour and a half to get everything ready which would have been plenty of time – had they actually remembered to buy everything beforehand.

"Right. It takes ten minutes to get to the shop and it will probably take about fifteen to twenty minutes to find everything to get out if we're quick and then another ten minutes to get back. That leaves forty to forty-five to have everything set up and the guests will arrive in the last ten minutes. Me and Eagle are getting food. Ben and Snake you are buying decorations. Got it? Good. Now go!"

Everyone moved out of the house and into the Highlander. Fortunately there was no traffic and they parked by the shop and went in. They each got a shopping trolley and practically sprinted around the shop much to the amusement of other shoppers who caught glimpses of the rushed men.

They managed to find all of the things they needed, the only time they had to stop was when Wolf ordered Eagle to put some of the sweets back as his trolley was full of almost the sugary treats and Wolf was sure he wasn't intending for all of them to be for the party. The four men finally bought everything at the till and left for the house to set up which they had thankfully finished by the time the guests arrived.

There weren't many, after all, after being on missions for most of the past year how could you keep up relationships? The first to arrive was Tom along with another of Alex's friend Dave who lived close by. They were soon followed by another two of Alex's group and then Smithers. Last to arrive was Otter who entered quite nervously as he'd never even met Alex. There weren't many but there wasn't really anyone else to invite. Sabina was unable to come as her father was doing some work in Sweden at the moment.

It was a few moments after Otter came in that Wolf got a text from Ben telling him that they were just outside the elevator.

"Quick, hide!" he shouted, shutting of the lights.

Everyone found a hiding place and became silent in the dimmed room. Soon after, voices could be heard outside the door.

"How many times do I have to tell you I do not have a crush on Louise?"  
"Only until you stop blushing whenever you hear her name!"  
"I do not blush! I just happen to get hot at those precise moments!"

The door opened and Alex was so busy trying to convince Ben he didn't notice how dark the room so just continued to rant. It was only when Ben smirked and turned the light on did he notice and at once everyone in the room who were hiding jumped up shouting "Surprise!"

To his credit, Alex didn't scream or jump or do anything of the sort. However he did stare blankly for a few moments looking slightly like a goldfish. To say it was awkward didn't even begin to describe it; no one really knew what to do.

Ben managed to snap Alex out of it by nudging his arm and Alex looked at him before turning back to the guests.

"So…you remembered it was my birthday then"

_(&)_

The party had been going on for an hour now and everyone was having a good time. Alex had been introduced to Otter and decided he liked him. He was quite tall with slightly tanned skin. He had light reddish hair cut short and a noticeable Australian accent. Apparently he had moved from Australia five years ago and decided he wanted to try for the army. That was all Alex really got out of him before the man started questioning him excitedly about what he did. He apparently found it amazing how Alex had managed to get in at his age and did what he did.

Thankfully Tom rescued him and he started speaking to his school friends.

"This place is well good mate. So the one you came in with is your dad then?" asked Liam.

"Erm yeah" replied Alex smiling.

"Why don't you call him dad?" questioned his other friend Zack.

Alex frowned for a moment. To be honest he wasn't really sure why he didn't call Ben dad. He supposed it would just feel a bit weird as he'd never called anyone it and he wasn't sure how Ben would react.

"Not sure really"

"Oh, maybe you should. I mean, he _is _your dad now and that"

Alex just shrugged and they carried on chatting about meaningless things.

Ben watched the group grinning. He was relieved that Alex's friends had accepted him back and were with him now. The teen needed a normal life and that included just talking with his peers. He was about to go chat to Smithers when the phone started ringing. Frowning slightly as everyone he could think of ringing him was here, he went over to the phone and picked it up. He was greeted by a sickly sweet voice he knew oh to well.

"Hello, Mr Daniels?"

"Yes" he replied tersely.

"We're calling about Mr Rider. It seems there is an extreme problem regarding his bank account. You and Mr Rider need to come to the Royal and General bank immediately to get the problem resolved"

"No, there is a party going on for Alex and I am not taking him to you people now. Not ever in fact"

The sweet voice was replaced by a pleading one. "Mr Daniels, I know we may be the last people you want to go to but I assure you it is not regarding a mission. There has been a big surprise and it concerns Alex greatly. Please, we do not have a mission in mind. I'll just tell you it's a family matter"

Ben hesitated. He really didn't want to take Alex to them but he'd seldom heard Mrs Jones actually beg. With a sigh he replied.

"Fine, but we're coming _after _the party"

Ben heard a relieved breath and Mrs Jones said "Alright, I'll see you soon"

Placing the phone down Ben rubbed his forehead warily. Alex was going to kill him when he told him but at least he'd kill him after the party.

Two hours later the party was finishing and the guests were leaving. The presents had been given and Alex had a range of gifts from a shark tooth necklace that could cu through anything (from Smithers) to a BB gun (from Tom). He'd even received an antique compass from Otter who was unsure if Alex would like it but was reassured that he did.

"Bye mate, see you at school" called Tom as he shut the door. The last of the guests were gone and all was left was to tidy up. But that could wait until later. Who knew having a party could wear a person out so much?

Alex slumped into the sofa and watched Ben converse with the rest of K-Unit. They were whispering and frowns were steadily appearing on the men's faces. He wondered what was going on but at that moment couldn't care less to go and ask though it didn't seem he needed to as Ben walked over to Alex once he'd finished talking to him.

"Good party?" he asked cheerfully though Alex could tell he was faking it.

"Yeah, thanks…Dad".

To say he was pleased was an understatement. Alex had finally called him Dad! He tried to act normal though, if only to make sure Alex wasn't embarrassed even further as he clearly was by the tinge of red to his ears.

"Er, what's going on anyway?" he inclined his head towards K-Unit glad that Ben hadn't made a fuss over him calling the man dad. It felt good to say though.

Ben sighed, his good mood vanishing. "I got a call during the party. It was from them"

Alex's eyes darkened. "What did they want?"

"They assured me it wasn't to do with a mission, but they wanted us to come down as soon as possible so I told them we'd go after the party"

Alex stood up. "You told them what! What happened 'I'm not going to let you go back there'?"

Ben's heart tore slightly. "I'm sorry but Mrs Jones actually begged for us to go. Have you ever heard Mrs Jones beg?"

Alex thought about it then shook his head. "No, but do we have to?"

"She said it was a family matter"

Alex sighed. "Another one? Fine, we'll go, but if I end up on some mission I am blaming you"

"Alright"

Alex put his coat on and headed out the door with Ben following close behind him. K-Unit looked on warily, hoping they would come back. Going to MI6 was never good.

The ride to the 'bank' was quiet. Ben attempted to make conversation but Alex wasn't having it. He just looked blankly out the window.

Once getting there hey entered and went to the front desk. Ben showed the young receptionist his ID card and she waved him through, popping her bubble gum loudly as they went past.

They entered the elevator and made their way up to Blunts office. Once there Ben knocked on the door. There was no guard, probably as Blunt was expecting them.

"Come in"  
The two went in and stood in front of Blunt's desk. He sat there, but unlike usual he was no expressionless. His eyes held the faint trace of anticipation.

"Ah, Agent Daniels, Agent Rider. I'm glad you could make it"

"Just get on with it Blunt" snapped Alex folding his arms.

Ignoring Alex's snap Blunt spoke facing Ben. "A couple of days ago we had a visitor. This visitor was a spy, however, he was one we had not seen for fourteen years. He was presumed dead but we did some tests and we have identified it is actually him"

"What does this have to do with us?" questioned Ben.

"Mrs Jones, please bring our guest in"

Mrs Jones walked through the door at the side of the office. She was smiling slightly and a man was walking behind her, but he was shadowed so neither man nor teen could make out his face.

Almost immediately the man shot forward and grabbed Alex. Instinctively Alex tried to get away but soon realised he was being hugged. He looked at Mrs Jones with wide eyes and she smiled at him. He looked at the man and could see the same blond hair as his.

"This is John Rider. Alex, meet your father"

**Hehe…hi guys. I know you're all probably going WTF right bout now but I really didn't plan on having writers block for so long! I still don't even have a straight out plan. I don't even know what's going on next chapter -_-'. But I think this is a pretty original story plot though I haven't read some Alex Rider fanfiction in a while. Anyway hope its interesting and my next update will probably be in 2 weeks time!**

**P.s I will not be doing shout-outs like last time as they make a chapter seem longer than it already is. I will PM any long reviews or questions. No small reviews even though they are lovely and spur me to write. **

**[1] Yes I know I changed his b-day but it made it bit longer and interesting I think!**


	2. Chapter 2

"_This is John Rider. Alex, meet your father"_

Ben stared in shock at the sight before him. No…it couldn't be. It was impossible! John Rider is dead…or at least was…it made no sense! The proof contradicting his views was standing right in front of him yet he still couldn't get his head around it. Alex was his son now…_his. _

Alex felt the breath get knocked at him at the mention of the man's name. John Rider…that was his father, but his father was dead. That's what everyone had told him. The man hugging him must be a fake, an imposter. There was just no way a man who had been assumed dead for fourteen years could just turn up. It's almost as stupid as saying that Yassen didn't die but miraculously lived! **[1] **Someone was having a laugh with him.

The man let go of Alex, cutting off his train of thought. Finally, Alex got a proper look at the face of his supposed 'father'. The first thing he noticed was the piercing brown eyes that locked straight with his. The shade was almost identical to his and Alex could see surprise in the eyes, yet if one were to analyze in great detail, it could almost be seen as forced.

Around the eyes fair hair like his drifted down across his cheek bones, making it look like he hadn't had a hair cut in ages. In one ear there was a single gold stud and stubble framed his jaw untidily.

He wore a dark blue t-shirt and jeans that looked like they'd seen better days and the look was finished of with muddy black hiking boots. Although Alex could see the resemblance between them he was still not ready to just accept him and start calling him 'daddy' based on MI6's word.

"Alex" the man croaked out "It's really you. I haven't seen you since you were a baby"

Alex let no emotion cross his face as the man placed his hands on his shoulders. If anything the man sounded like some great-aunt who was gushing over 'how big he'd got'.

"Why should I believe you're who _they _say you are? You look nothing like the pictures I've seen of you"

The man gave a rough chuckle and rubbed the back of his head. "I suppose I've changed a bit in fourteen years and like Mrs Jones said, they've done the tests. I'm your father"

Alex gave a scathing laugh. "As if I'd believe them on something as important as this. They've ruined my life too many times for me believe they wouldn't do it again."

'John Rider' sighed. "I suppose I should take some of the blame for your suspicious nature. But you must believe me Alex, I know it seems surreal, but I am your dad and for once, MI6 are right."

With a scoff Alex pushed the man's hands of his shoulders and walked over to Ben.

"I know who my father is, and you're not him" stated Alex darkly.

Ben felt a rush of joy pass through him at those words but he also knew things might not stay that way for long. His thoughts were confirmed when Mrs Jones began to speak.

"Alex, we know you must be confused but maybe once you go home with John you'll be able to sort things out and perhaps begin to be a proper family"

"You want me to go home with him! Have you gone completely mad?" Alex shouted. There was no way he was going anywhere with that man. He already had a home, with Ben and K-Unit and nothing was going to change that.

"Alex, please, give me a chance" His apparent father looked on at him desperately. "You're my son Alex, my boy. I'm so sorry I've missed you grow up but I still hope it's not too late to start to get to know you. See how much of me and your mother you have in you"

"My mother?" asked Alex.

"Yes, even know I can see her in your facial features. I was devastated when she didn't make it, but I know that she's looking down on us"

Alex vaguely recalled the moment after he got shot. Just before he fell unconscious he remembered seeing her. She smiled at him and helped him.

Unknowingly Alex almost began to cry until he realised and quickly rubbed his eyes, taking away all traces of tears.

Ben saw this and with a heavy heart knew what he had to do. Taking a deep breathe he took a last long look at Alex and then spoke his name. Alex turned towards him.

"Listen kiddo, I know you must be feeling a mixture of emotions but I think you should go with your dad. I love you like a son but you're not my son, John is, and he deserves the chance to know you. You deserve it, to have a real family. I'm just glad I could help you for as long as I did."

Alex's eyes widened. "What? You're getting rid of me?"

"No! I just think you need to go with your real dad" He tried to touch Alex's shoulder but Alex flinched and moved back.

"You are getting rid of me! I don't want to go with him" He pointed to John. "I don't care if he's my dad by blood! I want to stay with you and K-Unit!"

Ben had never heard Alex so vulnerable and it hurt that he thought Ben actually _wanted _to send him away. Of course he didn't, he just knew that John deserved Alex more than he did. He wished Alex could see that.

"Alex, I'm so sorry. I want you to stay with me but I'm not your father. You can't stay with me"

"Gentlemen if you wish to carry out this…disagreement, I would prefer if you did not do it in my office" Blunt interrupted.

"You know what? Never mind. I'm leaving, with neither of you!"

Alex stormed out of the office. Both men tried to follow him but the door slammed in their faces. John was going to open the door and try to catch up but Ben stopped him.

"Don't. Let him blow of some steam. He'll just resent you even more if you try and get him"

John spent a long time staring at Ben before he sighed and let go of the handle.

"I suppose your right but if he doesn't come back in an hour I'm going to look for him. This is really not how I imagined meeting Alex"

Ben felt some sympathy for the man. It must be hard being rejected by your son.

"Just give him some time; I'm sure he'll come around"

John glared at Ben. "No thanks to you. If you never adopted him he'd have no problem accepting me!"

"Gentlemen; I really would appreciate it if you could take this outside. John, a car to take you to your new home will be arriving shortly. You may wait in reception."

"Fine" snapped John at Blunt and stormed out of the office.

Ben soon followed but just as he was about to walk out Mrs Jones called him back.

"I know this must be hard on you but I'm sure you will be able to keep in contact with Alex. I'm sure once John has calmed down he'll agree to letting you see him occasionally" She seemed to be trying her best at reassuring him that everything will be ok but he didn't quite believe her words. He had a feeling John would continue to blame him for Alex not going with him.

Ben shut the door behind him and trudged to the elevator. Only a few moments ago he was in it with Alex, and he could still call the boy his son. Now though, the adoption papers would probably be ripped up or something and all legal connection he had to Alex would disappear.

The worst part however, is he would never be called 'dad' again. Just when Alex had felt comfortable saying it this happens meaning he'll never be called it again. Who knew one word could make him feel like this?

Then again, how he was feeling must be nothing compared to what Alex was like. God, he'd been through so much and then his supposed deceased father comes back from the dead. It's a wonder Alex was still sane after it all. Hopefully once he'd thought it over he'd come back to the apartment and they'd be able to talk. Maybe he'd get Alex to see why he did what he did. He didn't want him to hate him.

The elevator stopped and the doors slid open cutting of Ben's thoughts. He went out and walked past the receptionist. On one of the chairs sat John texting someone on his phone. The blond haired man's eyes linked with his and the man scowled at him. Ben looked away and quickly walked out of the bank. He just wanted to go home, K-Unit were probably dying to know what happened.

'_I can't wait for their reactions' _he thought sarcastically as he drove home.

The moment he walked through the door of the apartment he was bombarded with questions.

"What did they want?"

"Where's Alex?"  
"Did they send him on a mission?"  
"Why are you so sad?"

"Guys, quiet, please" Ben exclaimed over the babble. "Sit down, and I'll tell you what happened…"

_(&)_

"How the hell does someone escape alive from a bomb on a frickin plane? If the bomb didn't kill him then surely the fall did!"

"I didn't ask how he escaped, I probably will later when Alex comes back and I take him to John" Ben replied to Wolf.

"Don't you think this is all a little suspicious? How can you really be sure he is who he says he is?" asked Snake looked more than a little doubtful.

"Well, he looks a lot like Alex and Mrs Jones said they did the tests to prove it was him" Ben shrugged.

"Fox, appearances can be faked, you should know that more than anyone and maybe the tests were wrong. I just can't see how someone can be back from the dead, especially considering how John Rider was supposed to have died"

"I don't know either Snake but there's nothing I can really do about it. MI6 have done the tests and well, if MI6 are wrong, what does that say about the safety of our country?"

"I suppose you're right. So, do we just wait for Alex now?"

"I guess so. This is the only place I think he'll come back to; or maybe one of his friend's houses" Ben checked his watch. "If he isn't back in half an hour we can call people and go looking for him. I don't want him staying out all night"

_(&)_

Alex angrily wiped away a stray tear that fell down his cheek. He would not cry over this! There was absolutely nothing to cry over. The man was an imposter, that's all there was too it. No way in hell was that man his father. It was just MI6 tricking him again, probably try and get him to do some mission with his 'dad'.

MI6 tricking him wasn't what hurt most though, he was used to that. No, what hurt was that Ben was so ready to just accept that the man was his dad and then hand him over to him without even a fight. Ben probably never really cared for him. He didn't even do anything when he finally called him dad! It was probably just a big lie from the beginning. Used once again.

In a burst of frustration Alex punched the tree beside him. Thankfully, as it was becoming dark, there was no one left in the park so he was able to do what he liked. Another punch later Alex wearily pressed his forehead against the splintered bark, ignoring the small pain forming because of it.

What was he going to do now? K-Unit probably felt the same way as Ben so he now officially had no one again except this time there was no where he could go. He could possibly take refuge in Tom's house for a while but any more than two days and his parents would get suspicious. Great, now not only did he have no family, he was homeless. And all his stuff was in his old home and he was not going back there. Going to MI6 was also a definite no, they would just send him of to _him_.

"Happy bloody birthday to me" Alex mumbled bitterly.

The teenager gave the tree a final kick and spun around. He was immediately greeted by the sight of two men covered in black. Reflexes in action Alex tried to lunge past them but he wasn't quick enough. He had been too lost in his thoughts to realise they were so close behind him and that was his downfall. A needle was quickly injected into his arm and the world blurred.

His last thought before he fell was '_Not again'_.

_(&)_

A few metres away a man smiled, his brown eyes crinkled in satisfaction.

His plan had begun.

**Sorry this is so short but it was up when promised! The next chapter should be up in another two weeks, slight possibility it may be up earlier due to it being the holidays (less than a week till xmas :D) Thanks so much for the wonderful reviews. I mean, 20? Freaking great :D and also got so many favs and alerts! You guys are fab which is why I feel so bad for the short chap but I had writers block and that felt a good place to end. **

**Until next time…**

**[1] Eheh…I just had to add it in. **


	3. Chapter 3

Ben was beyond worried. It had been three hours since Alex had stormed out of MI6 and so far no one had seen anything of him. The search parties had gone out an hour ago and even though he was one of their best agents MI6 were only willing to send out one team. One! Thankfully K-Unit had also gone out as well, along with Otter and they had split into two pairs to look. Ben was left at the flat in case Alex came back but so far no one had walked in the door.

The concerned ex-father looked out the window searching the area he could see. He needed to feel like he was doing something to help, right now he felt like he was just lazing around his home while Alex could be who knows where. Hopefully the boy was just exceptionally good at hiding and would return when he had calmed down a bit and who knows, maybe forgive him.

Ten minutes after looking outside at the tauntingly empty scenery his mobile rang and Ben had never moved so fast in his life.

"Hello?" he asked slightly breathlessly.

"Hey Ben, it's Wolf" Ben tried to detect some emotion in Wolfs voice but the man was being very careful to not show any.

"Have you found him?" _Please say yes. _

"No" _Great. _"But we did find some clues in the park. One of the trees looked like it had been punched from the marks which we could assume was Alex and there are also two sets of footprints around that area. We detected one as being Alex's and due to the other set we assume he's been kidnapped. If that wasn't enough, we also found part of an injection that was probably used to knock Alex out. It had a strange mark on it which could be a big clue as to who took him. Everyone's returning back to the bank. We'll see you there soon"

Wolf hung up and Ben placed the phone back down. Alex really did never get a break. On one of the days that was meant to be the best, his apparently deceased father returned from the dead and to top it all of he was kidnapped. The boy never gets a break.

_This wouldn't have happened if you had let his father go after him. _

Ben ignored the cruelly true voice in his head and grabbed his car keys. The voice in his head didn't know anything. For all they knew John might have been kidnapped as well if he'd gone after Alex.

Once in the 'bank' Ben made his way once again to Blunts office. Everyone was in there already including John who glared at Ben as he shut the door.

"Now that everyone is here, I shall begin" Blunt declared. "So, we are almost certain that Alex has been kidnapped and there are a number of people who would pay well for his death. However it would be a high coincidence that the kidnappers took him on the day his father came back. John, did you ever make any enemies on your way here?"

John shuffled uncomfortably. "I made a fare few. Many people recognised me and I found myself locked away more times than I care to remember"

"Did anyone have this insignia?" He passed the injection end to John who studied it. It had two circles overlapping slightly with a broken heart in the middle of the two where it overlapped.

"Yeah I remember that. I met them recently. They have no name as the less well known they were the better, the better they could get away with things and people wonder who did it. I accidently stumbled on one of their plans in Scotland and stopped them. Ever since they have been out for my blood"

"Do you think they would have followed you here?"

"I thought I'd lost them but I think that's proof they managed to find me"

"Well then, I want you to brief us on everything that happened with your encounter"

"Alright…"

_(&)_

A half hour later John had finished the tale of his meeting with the organisation. Apparently, a few weeks ago John had come across five men by a stream. He thought nothing inconspicuous of it until he heard them boasting about how many people they were going to kill.

According to John their boss had created a new toxin that once put into the water would kill everyone in Edinburgh. No one would know the cause as it was undetectable which would send the whole of Scotland into a panic and then the rest of the UK. Then they were going to do the same in Australia and as the two were so far apart loads of the countries would be worried that the mysterious illness would come to them. Then, when at least over three quarters of countries were desperate the boss would find the cause and antitoxic and be seen as a saviour. He managed to stop them from putting that batch in the river and once he found out their headquarters John remembered some of his training and stopped them and got rid of all the poison. He even managed to spike a few drinks along the way – including the boss. They had been searching for him for revenge ever since and thinking about it. What was worse revenge than taking a family member?

"Do you think they would have already killed Alex?" asked Ben worriedly.

"No, they'd wait for me to be there. Make me suffer and all that" John answered flapping a hand casually at the last part.

Was it just him, or did John seem to be getting more and more nonchalant about the situation. It was almost as if either he didn't care what happened to Alex or he knew they would get him back. Ben hoped it was the latter but he couldn't be sure.

"Do you know of any other headquarters they had? Anywhere they might be holding Alex?" questioned Wolf.

"Not that I know of but they probably have somewhere they're hiding in Chelsea. There aren't very many of them, especially not now. Probably around twenty or so." John shrugged.

"That's great! We'll easily be able to over power them!" Wolf exclaimed but it faltered when John stared at him grimly.

"It would be but the first sign they see trouble they won't hang about. They'll kill Alex then and there before we even get through the door. They don't do the whole speech thing. What's the point when you're going to kill them anyway? Quite smart in a way, not that I'm going to say that to their face"

"So what you're saying is we have to get to Alex before they notice us" said Eagle.

"Basically"  
"Well, I think that settles it' stated Blunt. 'We send out five teams around Chelsea and if he isn't in Chelsea we expand the search. The first team to find them will contact the other teams and they will wait around the area from at least a two mile distance. If the situation calls for it they should move in. I want the least amount of casualties possible so no foolish risks" His gaze turned to Ben and other than shuffling slightly in his seat Ben made no other movement to show he'd noticed.

"Smithers will equip you in a few moments. Once you have them I will leave it to you Wolf to decide who goes where and then you move out immediately. I expect for Alex to come back"

When no more was said everyone took that as their cue to leave and they exited then shared the elevator down to the basement where Smithers was waiting for them. Everyone had the glint of determination in their eyes, even those who didn't know Alex like K-Unit and Ben. It was no secret in MI6 how good Alex was and if anything the teenage deserved to know people were there for him and wanted to help him. Many of them also had children and would hate it if their child were in the same position. They also owed it to John, the man who had done so much deserved a chance with his son and that's what they were going to help achieve.

Yes, Alex would come back, no matter what.

_(&)_

No matter how many times he was in this position he could never get over the feeling of being knocked out. He had to have set a record by now.

Opening his eyes Alex was surprised by the bright light that momentarily blinded him. Once the black dots grew smaller Alex sat up and observed his surroundings with odd interest. It seemed he was in a garden. All around him were various plants that he'd never seen before, there were a few he did recognise like cactuses and Venus fly traps. That was strange, how could they all survive in the same temperature? It was warm, but not overly hot like the desert and there wasn't the slight chill like the average English weather.

He wasn't bound but there also wasn't any means of escape, or at least no obvious signs. Around him were four brick walls, not a window or door anywhere and above him was…the sky? It had to be artificial; when he fell asleep it was night, though…

Alex checked the spot on his arm where he was injected. He gingerly touched it then instantly drew back. Yep, it still stung, so he must not have been out of it that long, especially not long enough for the whole night to have gone by.

The young spy got up from his sitting position. He was stood in the middle of the bizarre garden on a wooden plank. If the cactus and Venus fly trap were anything to go by it was likely to suppose the other plants were designed in someway to cause harm be they poisonous or simple be prickly, or both. A killer garden. That was new.

The one question that kept playing in his mind though was who did this? Could it be Kirill again? He was never caught but this somehow didn't seem his style. Could Puma have gone to another group? He was also never restrained but again, it didn't seem like his sort of thing. Too…_advanced _for him.

Was there anyone else he'd pissed of recently? There was none he could think of…wait. This could be _his_ fault! He knew it, he was right! That man wasn't his father, he set this up. It makes perfect sense! He just hoped the others realised.

No, he wasn't being paranoid. It did make sense. The day his 'dad' comes back he gets kidnapped. It's just too big a coincidence. Alex couldn't wait to rub this in Blunt's face. The thought of Blunt made him wonder what he was doing to get him back. Did he even know Alex was missing? Presumably someone should have realised even if it was Ben but then again he didn't have to care what happened to Alex anymore. He probably didn't.

Pushing those depressing thoughts aside Alex started to think about how he was to escape this small exotic jungle. The room was probably about 3 metres by 4 and there was no way to climb the walls unless he wanted to risk them someway harming him which by the looks of things would be pricking him. Even then he'd still have to actually get there which would not be an easy feat; that was for sure. He could just wait for the ones who captured him to come and gloat or something but he had a feeling things would get worse if he waited.

Well, he had nothing to lose if he went for it.

He mapped out what seemed the safest root and headed of trying to step on ground which either had no plants on it or safe-ish looking ones. Two steps in Alex was starting to feel more confident and tried heading off at a faster pace. That was until an odd red looking flower spat out some gas that was probably poisonous and caused him to have to jump to another spot and on landing he thanked his abnormal balance.

However on this landing a gold plant shot out towards him, its stem expanding and almost made to bite him until he jumped once again, this time finding himself back on the wooden platform.

_This could take a while._

_(&)_

K-Unit along with Ben and John stopped outside the out of business garden centre. Out of business and abandoned things had a tendency to be used as hideouts so it was worth a shot to take a look around.

"Four of us should stay outside and see how large the place is. If they come across anything suspicious they need to call another one of us and they can see what's going on. The other two should head in through the front door. John, you should be one of them as if they spot you it is likely they will want to bring you to Alex therefore not kill him immediately. Who do you want to come with you?" Wolf spoke to the group and then to John.

"I'll go" volunteered Ben eagerly but John just turned away from him and looked at Otter.

"Otter can come with me. He seems to have a good memory which could be crucial in there depending on the lay-out"

Sending an apologetic glance to Ben, Otter nodded. "That's fine with me"

"Ok, so the rest of us will stay outside. Everyone's walkie- talkies activated?"

Everyone nodded, a few testing them out by tapping the skin just under their ear. Seeing as material things didn't have a good record of staying with the person in the case of capture Smithers had decided to embed a small walkie-talkie just under their ears that is untraceable in metal detecting remotes.

"Good, now everyone, move out!"

The team split up and John and Otter headed through the door while Ben looked on jealously. He didn't think he deserved so much resentment from John. Sure he might have something to do with Alex not accepting him but the man was supposedly dead for fourteen years! Even if Ben wasn't there Alex would have had trouble.

Giving a last sigh Ben moved around to the other side of the building and switched on his night vision contacts. They didn't want to use anything that gave off light as it would defiantly give them away so Smithers gave all of them and the other teams' night vision contacts. They were exceptionally good and Ben set of trying to find anything suspicious.

_(&)_

Inside the building John and Otter moved swiftly and silently. They also had their night vision contacts switched on. There had been no alarm when they opened the door which either meant no one was there, or they wanted them to find Alex or someone. They covered a lot of ground quickly, choosing to stay together because, as Otter said, when moving in for attack people normally go in two's or more so to hope to have the upper advantage so this way they would be at less risk of being over-powered.

As they were getting into the middle of the building lights suddenly appeared and they would tell two people were coming. They quickly moved away and went down another corridor where they waited for the two people to move away. They pressed themselves against the wall as the torch lights came their way and it was then Otter noticed something. They were against a brick wall, yet the wall felt thin, too thin for bricks.

Once he was sure the guards were a good distance away Otter nudged John then knocked on the wall. Noticing the hollow noise John started to look around for a secret door. Otter started to do the same until John tapped him. He pointed to a spot on the wall and Otter saw that there was a bump, unnoticeable unless looking for it, but could undoubtedly be a door knob.

_(&)_

Ok, so maybe climbing the wall was actually a bit pointless however he'd gone though too much to get there so he carried on.

On his way to the wall he'd managed to get some yellow slime on his ankle which burned at his skin until he rubbed it of, quite a few cuts from sharp plants on his legs (they ripped through his trousers) and even a bite mark. Never the less he got to the wall and started climbing, his hand covered with strips of his jacket to stop the spikes from the vines pricking him. He got a few nicks on his fingertips but it wasn't anything too painful. He was about halfway up when a door slammed open making him almost lose his grip.

He turned his head round to see John making his way through. Otter was about to follow after until the door shut on its own.

"Alex!" John called looking for him until he spotted him on the wall. "What are you doing up there?" When Alex just stared at him with a raised eyebrow he carried on. "Come down son, I'm getting you out of here"

"Why should I trust you? You're the one who got me here in the first place!" Alex called back grabbing the vines tighter.

"What? John asked. "No I didn't! I came to get you to back home!"

"Unfortunately, that won't be happening" A screen flashed onto the ceiling showing a man sitting in an office. He had dark brown short hair and deep brown eyes. He had a lazy smile on his face and he was fiddling with a diamond encrusted ring.

"Nice to see you again John" he said pleasantly. "You know, Alex does look an aweful lot like you"

"Let him go, it's me you want!" John shouted. Alex hung on the wall, watching the interaction with interest.

"Ah but you see, many people would pay to see Alex dead, he has quite a reputation you know. Anyway, I want you to suffer and what better way than killing your only child?"

Guns started appearing at the top of the walls, two on each wall. They all pointed at Alex suddenly and fired. Realising a moment before what was going to happen Alex pushed himself of the wall and landed on the plants, ignoring the pain that caused.

"Alex!" John shouted, scared for the teen.

The guns aimed again and fired and Alex leapt onto the wooden plank.

'_Back where I started' _Alex thought absently.

John tried to get to Alex but the teen was forced to move quickly to avoid the bullets. This time when he touched the ground a vine curled around his leg trapping him.

The guns aimed once more.

The glass above broke and the brick door smashed open revealing the dark sky.

At the same time, the guns fired.

**So this is longer than the last one, that's good. And once again, a cliff-hanger. I think I must be addicted to writing them as so far each chapter has one. Oh well, keeps you guessing and that's good…for me. **

**As usual thank you for the lovely reviews. It's quite fun to read people assuming they know what's happened and then me knowing it's either wrong or right. **

**Happy new year guys and I hope everyone had a great xmas, I did. (Box set of friends! Yes!) **

**May 2011 bring you good luck and until next time…**

**P.S Sorry if there is bad grammar and typos. Trying to get this up before family come over!**


	4. Chapter 4

_The guns aimed once more. _

_The glass above broke and the brick door smashed open revealing the dark sky. _

_At the same time, the guns fired. _

Alex closed his eyes just as his chest was pushed and he fell backwards onto the ground, his head hitting the wall. For a moment he almost blacked out and then he realised there wasn't a bullet in him. He remembered what it felt like last time and it defiantly didn't feel like this. There was something, or someone, laying over him.

Peeking an eye open Alex saw that John had thrown himself across him and had shielded him from the bullet. Wolf and Snake, who had crashed through the glass, had disabled the guns and Otter was rushing towards them.

"Heh, you'd think after being shot so much the pain would get easier" Alex felt the body that had pinned him down move and he let out a deep breathe as his chest was free again. He looked up and saw John hunched over clasping a hand to his side which was bleeding quickly.

"Oh shit, Snake, get over here" Alex heard Wolf yell.

As Snake moved over to John, Otter went over to Alex and helped him up. The vine was still constricting against his ankle so Otter brought out a knife and cut it off making sure not to hurt Alex in the process.

"You alright?" asked Otter.

The shock of almost being shot again seemed to not want him to speak so he just nodded and looked over to where Snake was tending John whose face had turned considerably paler.

"We need to get to the hospital quickly" the medic was saying "I don't have any of the necessary equipment. All I can do is clean it and dress it with a gauze"

"Don't worry about me, I've been through worse. I can hang on for a bit" He turned around. "You ok son?"

Again, Alex just nodded until he felt a prickle in his ankle where the vines had trapped it. He looked down and saw some yellowish puss was seeping out of the small cuts made by it. Without even realising it he started to sway until suddenly he swayed forward and was oblivious to the world.

Alex awoke to the sounds of voices whispering above him. Curious as to the topic of discussion he kept his eyes closed and his breathing slow.

"How long till the doctor said he'd be awake?" Ah, that Australian accent definitely belonged to Otter.

"Not sure, Doctor Wells said it could be as early as today or as late as two weeks from now. Just depends on how long it takes for his body to flush out the poison." That deep voice was unmistakably Wolf's.

"What's going to happen to him when he does wake up?" There was Eagle.

"I assume he'll go to the safe house with John. He's proved himself after all"

The anger Alex felt at Snake's first sentence morphed into confusion. Proved himself? …Oh. Memories of his kidnap came rushing back. He was just about to be shot when John pushed him out of the way and took the bullet for him. The question was; why? Was there really the possibility that this man was truly his father and he did what any other loving father would do for his son and protected him from death?

Saving the internal battle for later Alex decided it would be a good time to 'wake up' so pretended to stir.

"Shh guy's; he's waking up!"

Alex blinked and was greeted by the familiar bright light only a hospital could give. Almost instantly four faces grinned over his face and blocked the light slightly.

"We've really got to stop meeting like this" Alex muttered causing the four faces to chuckle and Alex as well.

"Well you stop getting yourself and giving us heart attacks" Snake commented clutching his chest theatrically.

"Yes because I want to be constantly kidnapped" Alex remarked sarcastically with a slight smirk.

Snake just smiled at him then scanned him over concernedly.

"How're you feeling? Oh and make sure you tell the truth this time please"

Alex wondered what he was on about then realised the last time he was asked if he was ok he'd said he was, then collapsed mere seconds later. That wasn't his fault though! He honestly had felt fine, unless that was just the adrenaline confusing him at the time. Now though, he felt a bit numb around his ankle and it reached to just under his knee. Probably the painkillers.

"I feel fine, just numb really"

"Ah, that's to be expected. The poison from that demonic vine thing was travelling up your leg quickly when we got you here. Doctor Well's just managed to get rid of most of it before it got to your knee thankfully. However there's still some there and that'll take a few weeks to flush out completely. Until then your leg has to have some painkillers in it and other bits to help your white blood cells so you'll probably be on crutches for a while"

Alex nodded then looked around the room. For once, it seemed, he wasn't in a private room like normal. Instead, he had white curtains surrounding his bed and he could see a silhouette of another person in the one to the right of him. That was strange; they usually wanted to keep him and his injuries a secret from the other patients….unless…

"Hey Otter, move the curtains please, need a bit of outside light in here"

"Oh I think its fine…"  
Alex dismissed the diversion and repeated himself and Otter relented. Doubtfully, Otter started opening the curtains until it was pulled all the way across and revealed John sleeping peacefully in the next bed. His face was slightly pale and he had a blood drip hooked onto his hand. He seemed better than he should have just overnight so Alex suspected he'd been asleep for longer than he'd assumed.

"How long have I been out?" He asked.

"Three days. We got you here Sunday morning. We've rung the school. You've had a sudden family emergency and we're not sure when you'll be able to return to school. It's quite serious"  
Alex sighed about missing even _more _school but gave a small smile. "At least this one's close to the truth"

The others returned the smile and Alex looked around the room once more feeling like he was missing something. He scanned all the faces in the room and then realised what, or rather who, wasn't there. His chest constricted painfully but he kept a mask of indifference on his face. If he wasn't already sure, he defiantly was now. God, he had been a fool to think Ben cared for him now. He didn't have to anymore so why bother, he could do what he liked now; he didn't need to baby sit Alex.

The teenager decided it was best not to ask where Ben was, they would probably lie about the man to save from hurting Alex's feelings. No, it was fine. He'd figure out what to do _without _Ben, just like he used to do.

Alex glanced at the man who claimed to be his father. He really did have nothing to lose if he gave him a chance. If he didn't who knew where Blunt would put him. Would he get put into a care home or would he be kept in the bank where Blunt could have him at his beck and call.

No; anything was better than that. Perhaps this was fates way of thanking him for all he'd done. Slightly unrealistic but hell knows he deserved it. Maybe it wouldn't be too bad to give John a chance; maybe he'd finally get part of the family he should've had growing up.

Well, it was worth a shot.

A day after Alex had woken up John soon regained consciousness as well. The teenager was alone for once and reading an old magazine so it was just the two of them. John coughed to get Alex's attention which worked as the spy dropped the magazine and turned to face him.

"Err, hi. How're you feeling?" John asked awkwardly noticing Alex was also wearing a far too breezy hospital gown like himself.

"Fine' Alex answered then added an afterthought 'You?"

John gave a little shrug "Been worse. So why are you in here? I thought you were ok?"

Was everyone going to hold him against a small miscalculation?

"Poison from the vine" he replied, albeit a bit irritably.

John thought about it for a moment then remembered what had held Alex in place. He bent his head down.

"I'm sorry"

Alex looked at John sharply that the older one missed. Was this a confession that he was part of all it along, that he was coercing with the people who took him?

"What for?"  
"For making my enemies your enemies and getting you almost killed though from what I hear you've made your fair share of enemies without me. Even my old 'friends' SCORPIA. Enlighten me as to how that came about" John stared at Alex with an intrigued look in his eyes.

So Alex retold the story including Yassen's part in it all which made John shake his head with a small smile on his lips. When the story finished with Alex being shot the man pursed his lips.

"You know, just as I was fell unconscious I saw mum"

John's eyes lit up. "Really?"

"Mhm, she helped me but thinking about it, it must have just been my imagination. After all, you were there too and you're not dead"

John suddenly looked a bit uncomfortable. "You saw me?"

"Yeah, you were in your military uniform and the same age as your supposed death. But never mind, I guess it was all a dream"

"No" The dusty haired man gave Alex a genuine smile. "I'm sure it was your mother you saw. Hey, perhaps unknowingly my subconscious just tagged along for the ride"

Alex returned the smile and sunk slowly into his pillow. "What happens now?"  
"What do you mean?"

"I mean when you're better. Am I actually going to live with you?"

"Erm I guess that was the original plan. I won't force you but I really do want to get to know you. I see you already have a knack for getting into trouble"

"Hey it's not as if I go looking for it, it"

"Just happens to find you" John laughed then turned slightly more serious. "So what do you say?"

Alex sighed and shrugged. "What the hell"

Three days after the agreement John was able to go home. The bullet wound wasn't too deep but the dressing would have to be changed every day for five days. Alex had stayed in the hospital with John, he didn't need to really but Doctor Wells decided he might as well stay in for observation and have some bonding time with his father.

Much to John's annoyance Doctor Wells had insisted he be wheeled out of the hospital in a wheel chair. The injured man ended up complaining the whole way down while Alex limped with crutches behind him. Snake, who along with K-Unit to take them to the safe house, chuckled and nudged Alex.  
"Remind you of anyone" Snake asked pointing to Wolf who held deep sympathy for the wheel chair bound man. Alex laughed and kept a grin on his face.

Perhaps this wouldn't be so bad after all? Who needed Ben; he had a _real _father now.

Much to the relief of everyone (ears had begun to hurt from the whinging) they reached the car and John was freed from his wheeled burden. Father and son sat in the back of the car where to extra seats had been propped up and K-Unit sat in the front seats.

The ride to the safe house was mostly quiet with the exception of Eagle who hummed 'this little light of mine' which he had become addicted to after watching come fly with me**[1]**. It soon got on everyone's nerves and he was finally silenced when Alex whacked the back of the chair with one of his crutches. John snickered and Eagle grumbled about how no one made Precious shut up.

The rest of the journey was uneventful and twenty minutes later Wolf pulled up the drive of a small cottage that Alex realised was only just a few blocks away from K-Units flat. Otter saw Alex make the connection and winked at him.

"It's so we can keep an eye on you. Because of this we get another two months off before we have to go back to training. Sergeant wasn't too pleased but I think he still has a grudge against you after that whole Brittney incident** [2]**. Well done by the way, very clever"

Alex smirked at the memory then walked inside the cottage. The entrance led straight to the living room which was circular with four doors leading off it. The carpet was a deep red and the walls were a complementing cream colour. The furniture was also red in colour and on a wall was an authentic fire place. Against the wall to the right of it was a medium sized TV along with the Wii. By the way Eagle was gazing at it Alex guessed the older man wanted to keep the console for himself.

The other four rooms consisted of a kitchen fully stocked, a bathroom, John's room and Alex's room which already had all of his belongings unpacked. The room was modelled much like his previous room except where his last room had a green theme, this one was blue. One the dark blue chest of draws Alex saw three photo frames. The first one was of Jack, the only picture he had of her, the one K-Unit had got for him before the fire. He smiled wistfully at it. He had more or less got over her death but there were still moments he still blamed himself for her death and wished she was still alive to take care of him again. She would be able to help him with all of this. Maybe she'd have been able to go visit America as she wouldn't have to take care of him.

Alex sighed. It was best not to dwell on what ifs. He looked at the second picture which showed him and K-Unit. They were all pulling faces at the camera, even Wolf. The picture was taken just a month after the adoption and it was Snake's birthday. They'd all gone out for a Chinese and because none of them mastered the art of using chopsticks they decided to use them to pull stupid faces. Thankfully they hadn't been kicked out.

The last photo was of just Alex and Ben. This one was just taken a few days after the one before. They had their arms around each other and both of them were grinning like idiots. There was no special occasion; Ben just decided the two of them should have a photo together. That moment was one of the happiest moments of his life. It was the time he felt lie he really had a father but now…

Alex threw the photo against the wall and the glass shattered on the carpet. Alex didn't bother cleaning it up, instead left it there. The picture lay forgotten as the teenager left the room.

As he returned to the living room Alex noticed K-Unit was getting ready to leave. It felt quite strange that he wasn't ever going to live with the men again. He wouldn't wake to Eagle's snoring or need to stay out of Wolf's way until he'd had his strong cup of coffee in the morning.

"We'll visit yeah?" said Wolf who glanced at John for confirmation. The man nodded in his direction and to Alex's surprised the usually unemotional man hugged him.

"If you ever have any problems feel free to come over" he whispered.

Alex nodded into the hug and Wolf released him. The others also hugged him saying similar things and the door shut behind them. Well that was it; he was officially living with his father.

Father and son stood there awkwardly until John declared; "I'll make some lunch" and walked into the kitchen leaving Alex alone. The blonde haired boy decided to watch some TV as he waited and a few moments later John called him in.

The pair sat eating in silence until John broke it by saying "So how many missions have you been on? Blunt was very tight lipped about what he had you do"

Alex thought about answering and decided seeing as the man was his father he had a right to know so he told the man everything about his missions, John's eyes getting darker and darker as he got through mission after mission.

When he was done John's sandwich lay forgotten and the man stood up and slammed a fist on the counter.

"What the hell is Blunt thinking! You're just a teenager for crying out loud. He shouldn't be able to get away with this, no, something must be done"

John stormed out of the door and Alex heard a door slam in the distance. For some reason he had the feeling he could have made a big mistake.

**[1] I am also addicted to Come fly with me. **

**[2] For the full story read chapter 2 of Dares always come with consequences. **

**Sorry sorry sorry sorry. I didn't mean for this to be so late but I had writers block and I swamped with school work. I suppose this is a bit of a filler and you'll find out where Ben is in the next chapter. Even I feel sad about how Alex is treating him and I'm writing it!**

**Another reason for me being late is I was writing a short story for the red house competition. I don't think I'll win however. **

**I think I finally have a proper plot for this. I could go two ways but one way wouldn't really work. Thank you for all the lovely reviews as usual, I seem to be getting less and less…but oh well I still have more than 10 reviewing each chap and that's great! Next chapter hopefully won't be late but due to evil demonic homework giving teachers I can't promise anything :( **

**Until next time…**

**P.S Sorry for any grammatical errors and such, want to get this up as soon as possible!**


	5. Chapter 5

Ben yawned as he shut the door to the apartment. He was just so tired! He was the one who had fought the leader of the group. It turned out he was a 34 year old British man called Timothy Ritmon. The criminal wasn't too hard to beat, when he got into the room there were only two other men in there and they went down easily. He put up a good fight in the beginning but then he quickly became sloppy and an attack to the pressure point on his neck rendered him unconscious. It made him wonder why John considered them so dangerous. Unless there were more of them out there then they were definitely nothing to worry about.

Once he'd gone back to MI6 to be debriefed, Blunt hadn't even allowed him any rest before sending him back to Smithers to get equip for a new mission. He said it wouldn't take that long as it was only surveillance but what he failed to mention was it was in bloody Austria! Adding journey time to the mission it had taken four days. Actually quite short but not when Ben was dying to see how Alex was. He had no idea if the boy was fine or was in hospital or worse.

Stifling another yawn Ben decided he would not get very far in his search if he dropped from exhaustion and he had no idea where the teen was. It seemed he'd just have to wait until K-Unit came back. Until then he could have…a little…nap…

_(&)_

'SLAM'

Ben jerked awake and fell of the sofa. He'd only had the energy to walk to the soft furniture to take his nap; even then he practically dropped onto it.

"Fox?" a voice asked and Ben, groaning, turned his head to see Wolf looking down on him.

"That's me" he mumbled while getting into a sitting position.

"Where've you been? Blunt just said you wouldn't be coming back for a while" said Snake.

"Mission. Classified" The last word caused the Unit to moan but they respected that he couldn't tell them, especially after the rows it caused.

"Bad one?" questioned Otter who had taken to sticking with the others, partly for his task of looking out for Alex and to make them better friends so they'll be a stronger team. Everyone enjoyed his company so it was fine; the only difference he had was he would go home early to be with his family.

"Nah it was fine. Just a bit of a journey and I hardly got any sleep while I was there"

"That's obvious" remarked Eagle and then noticing the glare he was receiving muttered "not _that _obvious"

"Don't worry about it Eagle" Ben sighed not willing to start a fight. Instead he decided to ask about the thought that had been plaguing his mind since the first mission.

"How's Alex? Is he ok?"

Ben noticed how the atmosphere immediately became quite uncomfortable and awkward but because they didn't look terribly upset he was more or less positive his condition wasn't too bad.

"Oh, he's fine" Snake answered finding the scenery outside the window very interesting.

"Well where is he? Is he in hospital?" Ben pressed.

"He's not in hospital, he was discharged yesterday" Wolf told him also finding the scenery remarkable.

"So where is he then?" He had a feeling he knew the answer but he was getting increasingly annoyed with none of them telling him to his face.

"You sure you're not still tired, maybe you should go lie down…." Snake stopped his attempt of diversion at the ferocious glare Ben was gracing him.

"He's at John's house" Otter spoke deciding they might as well get it over and done with.

His feeling was correct and instead of feeling angry like everyone expected him to feel he just felt resignation. Alex didn't need him anymore; that much was now certain.

Wolf saw how depressed Ben was getting and decided to try and cheer him up.

"John said we could visit and now that Alex's back I'm sure he'd let you come as well"

"Alex probably doesn't want to see me" Ben replied bluntly.

"Hey, don't talk that way, he was just confused. I'm sure once he see's you and you talk things out it will be fine" Wolf neglected telling Ben about how Alex hadn't asked about him once.

"Maybe" That was the last thing Ben said before he got up and left to go to his bedroom leaving four equally ill at ease men behind him.

_(&)_

The next day Wolf and Ben were both heading out to go visit Alex. It might be a bit soon as they had only been on their own for a day but they were going on the pretence that they had left something off Alex's. It was quite a handy excuse as it was true, they just didn't know if they would consider a pair of socks that important. Never the less it gave Ben an excuse to go over. They decided just him and Wolf would go so it wouldn't look a bit strange that the whole Unit went over to return a small item of clothing.

As they were getting nearer to the cottage Ben hesitated and said "I don't think this is such a good idea Wolf. What if he doesn't want to see me?"

Wolf sighed. "You won't know for sure unless you try, just give it a chance"

Ben still didn't look very reassured however he started to walk again and they reached the burgundy door. Wolf knocked and soon the door was opened by John. He looked slightly surprised to see them and cast a suspicious glance at Ben.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, mainly casting the question towards Ben who fidgeted in response.

"Um, Alex left a pair of socks back at the flat and we thought he might want them. You know, never can have enough socks" Ben's failed attempt at humour just made John raise an eyebrow and hold out his hand.

Ben handed the socks over and as John was about to shut the door he held out a hand to stop it.

"Do you mind if I see him? I haven't seen him since he ran away and I would just like to check he's ok" Ben was slightly afraid of the answer he would get.

John thought about it for a moment before nodding slowly. "Alright but I can't say how Alex will take to seeing you"  
Ben's heart sank a bit but Wolf nudged him inside.

"He's in his room" said John pointing to the door on the left.

Ben nodded his thanks and walked to the door and knocked.

"Come in" he heard the teenager call and he felt hope start to fill him. Maybe it would be fine.

The nervous man entered and the moment Alex saw who it was he spun around on his swivel chair so he wouldn't have to look at him.

"Um Alex, I know we didn't leave on the best of terms last time but I really want to talk to you and sort things out"

"No. You don't have to pretend to care about me anymore so why don't you just get out of my room and go back to the flat" The hollow tone in Alex's voice made Ben crease his mouth downwards.

"Alex, I never pretended, I did care for you, I still do! Please, let me explain"

"You don't need to. Anyway, if you really did care why didn't you come visit me in hospital?" Alex asked, accusing him.

"I couldn't. Blunt sent me on another mission straight after" Ben argued.  
"You could've refused" Alex pointed out.

Ben's shoulders slumped. "Thinking about it I guess I could've but you know how manipulative he can be"

"Yes, I do. And I shouldn't"

"I know, I still feel terrible about what you had to go through but please, can't we still be friends"

Alex got up from his chair and Ben almost thought Alex was going to accept him until the younger one punched him in the face. Mostly from shock, Ben fell backwards on the ground and stared up at the fuming teenager.

"We will never be friends" Alex growled.

Ben scrambled upwards and out of the corner of his eye noticed broken glass on the floor. He stared at it and noticed it was the picture of him and Alex he kept in his wallet. Might be a bit old fashioned but it was just a good reminder. Now it seemed Alex didn't want anything to remind him of Ben.

"Alex, I know I can't force you to like me but I really hope you'll understand that everything I did was in your best interest"

Alex just glowered at him and said "I've been lied to too many times to believe another. Now leave"

Ben just gave one last sad look to Alex and left the room. Wolf was talking to John and once noticing the bruise on his eye Wolf took it that it hadn't gone well.

"I told you" remarked John and Ben didn't bother looking at him as he left the cottage. Wolf quickly followed throwing a goodbye back to John and they walked in silence back to the flat. Wolf knew that Ben would talk about what happened when he accepted it himself.

_(&)_

As his bedroom door shut Alex finally let out the real emotions he'd been hiding in front of Ben. Tears pricked his eyes and he let one fall before wiping the rest away. He wanted to believe Ben but it was easier this way. If he let himself open himself up again he'd probably end up being hurt once more. It was better just to cut all connections with Ben, it was the safest option.

The door to his room opened again and he half expected it to be Ben trying again until a mop of dirty blonde hair showed up. He watched as John came through and sat on his bed, hands folded on his knees.

"You ok?" he asked eyeing the room.

Alex nodded and absently rubbed his hand. John noticed and grinned.

"You know, I did warn him. From what I saw you threw a good punch"

The teenager smiled slightly then sighed. "Do you think I did the right thing?"

John shrugged. "Hey, I don't mind. A long as your happy, it's the right thing"

"Then why don't I feel happy?" mumbled Alex and John didn't seem to hear. Instead the older man said. "Lunch is almost ready if you feel like it and why didn't you tell me one of your picture broke. Need to clean up the glass, don't want you hurting your feet"

"Alright" Alex agreed and they both left to have lunch which was filled with random conversation, each finding out more about the other.

Afterwards Alex headed back to his room, pan and brush in hand. He cleared away the glass and fingered the slightly torn picture. Before Ben's visit he would have thrown it away immediately but now he wasn't so sure what to do with it. In the end he placed it in his draw, underneath all of his shirts, that way he didn't have to see it if he was careful enough but it was still there.

The next day Alex was going back to school. If people thought him being adopted was strange wait till they realised that his real father had literally returned from the dead! Apparently John had already called the school to tell them what happened, a little help from MI6 with the story and the head teacher and Alex's form tutor were going to have a meeting with him the next night. Alex didn't have to go with him and so, as a precaution, Alex was going to go to the flat. Though he didn't want to see Ben he figured if need be he could bunk out in his old room.

John dropped him off in the car and the fact it was a different car caused whispers from the other students. To make sure there were no untrue rumours, upon Alex's request, John rolled down the window and shouted out "Bye son!" before gleefully driving off.

Everyone stared wide eyed at Alex. That definitely wasn't his foster father, in fact the man looked so like Alex was it possible the orphan was never the orphan they really thought he was?

Tom almost ran over to Alex, knocking over many students in his path.

"Mate, was I hallucinating or did a bloke who looked like an older version of you roll down the window of a new car and shout "Bye son!'?" A number of students had crowded around to hear the answer and choosing to get it over and done with for the most part Alex cleared his voice.

"Yes, that was my father John Rider, thought to be dead until almost a week ago. It turns out he was the one survivor of the plane crash that supposedly killed everyone on board but they never found him so he was forced to make his own way back here which, as you can see, took a while. And that's it so you can go back to your much more interesting than mine lives"

Everyone gave a chorus of 'whoa' and then left Alex and Tom alone to gossip. Tom gave Alex an incredulous look. "That's the first I've seen you act like that. Normally you don't say anything and let people come to their own conclusions"

Alex just shrugged. "Well this is the first time I've actually been able to say more or less the truth. It's actually quite refreshing. You know, all that 'the truth set's you free' crap might be right"

Tom snorted and said "Whatever you say mate, whatever you say"

All throughout the day students and even a teacher or two asked him about John and he replied pretty much with what he had at the beginning of the day. Many of them didn't say anything after he told them and just went to gossip with their friends.

Even so it seemed being truthful was better as now he was revealing why he was away his friends didn't have any trouble accepting the news and Alex, for the first time, believed for once, maybe things could be normal.

_(&)_

Alex went straight to K-Units flat after school as John would be having a meeting with the school and then after he would be going to the bank as Blunt wanted to talk with him. He would be picked up at 7:00 so he would be having dinner with them. As he got to the door he took a few moments to look through the peep hole and check any voices he could hear until he was quite sure Ben wasn't there or at least in the lounge area. He rapped his knuckle against the door and didn't even have to wait a second before Eagle opened it.

"Hey Cub" The bird named man chirped allowing Alex through.

"Hi" he replied doing a quick scan of the room.

"He's doing some work and won't be back till you're gone" Ben may not have said anything to Wolf or the others but the shining bruise on his face gave some indication of how the meeting had gone.

Alex didn't respond but the way his eyes stopped scouting the room Wolf assumed he'd heard him.

"We're ordering an Indian tonight" said Snake smiling. "It'll be more or less like old times" Even though old times was only around two weeks ago, though it didn't feel like it; Alex returned the smile and started chatting casually with them, all thoughts of Ben gone.

_(&)_

Ben checked the outside of the cottage one last time before he was certain that all of the security devices had been deactivated. There were six altogether but each of them easily taken care of by the gadgets from his last mission. He would reactive them once he was done looking around.

The reason he'd told he was doing work was because, one, he technically was, and two, he knew they'd disapprove and try to stop him. He just needed to be sure John was who he said he was, he didn't have high trust for MI6 but once he knew for sure he'd be relatively happy.

Thankfully it was starting to get dark quicker so he couldn't be that easily seen by passers by and he won't find police barging through the door. That really wouldn't be the best scenario. Feeling slightly wary from the thought Ben picked the lock of the door and was pleased when it opened and no alarm started blaring. He slid inside and gently shut the door. Once he was feeling quite safe he looked for John's room which wasn't that difficult.

The room was quite plain with light yellow walls and a pale carpet. There was a pine wardrobe, a double bed, desk and chair and strangely enough, a filing cabinet. He decided to leave trying to open that last as if anything was going to have its own alarm it was that.

In the desk draws there wasn't much. The first draw held a few bits of stationary and some loose pieces of paper while the next draw was just full of cheap souvenir things and bits of jewellery probably picked up from his travels back to England. The third and fourth draws were annoyingly locked but easily picked open. The third one, much to Ben's disappointment, held nothing but the fourth actually had something quite odd in it. There was a bottle of blonde hair dye and by the look of it, it didn't seem to have been used yet. That was definitely a clue but Ben left it there so John hopefully wouldn't notice there had been an intruder when he came back. The only problem was he didn't have the keys to relock it and he couldn't see any.

That problem could wait till later though. Now he had become extremely curious of anything John could be hiding. Sure the hair dye might turn out to be just something he did to make his hair brighter but you never knew. He had a feeling he'd know the side John was on when he took a look in the filing cabinet. Ben started trying to pick the top cabinet's lock but it seemed these definitely wouldn't be opened that way. He looked around the room for the keys and even around the rest of the house for the keys but there was no sign of them. Racking his brain for any idea's Ben couldn't think of any until he remembered one of his training sessions before he became a proper agent and what to do if you needed to open a draw or something similar quickly.

Ben started by tilting the filing cabinet and then felt along the right side of the bottom towards the front. He found the hole he was looking for and pushed his fingers through it finding the end of a metal rod. His fingers pushed the rod up and immediately the locking mechanism released and the draws opened slightly. Smiling, Ben put the cabinet down and got ready to look through the draws. **[1]**

Or he would have had the sound of a car pulling him not alerted him to the fact John and Alex were already home! Ben checked his watched and saw it read 7:05. He couldn't have spent that long there already…could he? The man realised he had spent longer than he thought trying to find the keys and he'd also only been able to come at six due to actually being at work. He really should complain to Blunt about what time he'd wanted the meeting but then he'd have to say why he was complaining.

Ditching his idea to look through the cabinet Ben shut the draws and ran out of the room then out the back door just as the front door opened. He caught his breath by the cottage walls and from the fact there was no shocked yell or running he assumed he was safe and sneaked around the front and back to the flat feeling quite irritated with himself.

Inside the cottage there was a similar vibe. Since he'd been picked up Alex could sense his father was very annoyed with something and that something he assumed was MI6. It was certainly similar to what he felt after seeing them. John hadn't said a word to him yet and Alex was becoming a little bit worried. What did they say to him? He decided to voice that question and John huffed and faced him.

"They actually had the nerve to ask me if we would consider doing a father-son mission! He said it would look far less suspicious as we really are father and son and we were both more than capable! Your teachers say you can catch up easily with school work if you try and get a decent living but not if they keep using you. At least Jones seemed to be trying to get him to reconsider but he wouldn't back down! It was outrageous and I certainly gave him a piece of my mind. From now on we are both done with him".

Alex felt his heart swell with happiness at how John spoke about Blunt. He had been slightly worried that his father would return to spying and might recommend he do it as well like Ian had been preparing him for but to hear how he had defended him and mad sure he didn't made him more than ecstatic. He didn't realise John had continued speaking until the man looked at him expectantly.

"So?"

Alex showed a dumfounded expression and John sighed, a faint smile on his lips. "You didn't hear the question?"

"Err…"  
"I said something needs to be done about it, for good. Now that I've made it clear you won't be spying again Blunt will probably try and find another teenager to fill your space, due to how successful its been and who knows, maybe more. I need to make sure that doesn't happen and I would like it if you helped me"  
"What do you mean?"

"I want you to help me destroy MI6"

**Yay, only a day late and quite long! Now I don't know if I've said this before but this story won't have as many chapters as the last. I'm not sure how many are left but probably no more than five, it's going to be quite a short story. **

**Thank you for the lovely reviews but only 5? I had 20 on the first chap and I have over 40 favourites and over 70 alerts, surely more than 5 can spend a few moments to say what you thought of the chapter? I don't mean to sound pushy but they help encourage me to write, a simple word is fine as well!**

**Until next time…**

**[1] I actually looked this up so it's true! :D **


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry it's so late and if there's any errors D:**

_"I want you to help me destroy MI6"_

For a moment Alex thought he'd misheard John and almost asked for him to repeat it except the intense expression on his face proved enough. He was actually serious about his proposal to get rid of MI6.

"What do you think?"

Alex spent a few seconds debating but found he couldn't answer. This was way to big a decision to make in a small amount of time. There were so many things to consider. What would happen to security in the country, what happened if it failed and they got caught? There were so many possibilities that could happen and was it worth it?

Then again John made a fair point. Maybe they were doing more harm than good. Ok, they were using him for the good of the country but they were still _using _him and if he quit they could probably manipulate others, maybe even young children! A horrific image of a five year old sneaking around a dangerous building entered his mind and he shuddered, trying to get rid of it.

"Erm, Alex?"

The teenager was brought out of his conflicting thoughts and his eyes focused back towards John.

"I can't decide now" he said, mouth set in a thin line.

John nodded understandingly and put a hand on his shoulder. "Take all the time you need but I don't think I'll be able to pull it of without you son"  
John's grip left his shoulder and the man walked out the room leaving Alex alone with his thoughts.

Ben slid into the apartment still slightly out of breathe. He'd sprinted all the way back to the apartment and instead of waiting for the elevator he decided to go up the stairs and safe to say his thighs were killing him. It seemed his training had covered everything except those demonic steps of doom.

Snake walked out into the hall and watched as Ben hobbled his way to the sofa and sank into it.

"Wow I didn't realise paperwork had become so strenuous" he said raising an eyebrow at Ben's puffing form.

Ben debated telling them what he'd found out and decided they needed to know; maybe they could help him gather more information!

"Where are the others?" he asked.

"They're in their rooms. Why?" Snake was pretty sure that whatever Ben had previously been doing it wasn't just simple 'work'.

"Get them here. I have something to tell you all".

Snake looked at him curiously and called the others in. Once they were all comfortable Ben recounted the last hour or so and he grew increasingly annoyed at all the dirty and shocked looks he was receiving but regardless carried on.

"You did what!" Wolf cried standing up in his shock. He had kept quiet till the end but he'd wanted to shout that since he said the words 'broke in'.

"You heard what I said" Ben stated calmly.

"Why the hell were you going through his stuff?"

"Because I didn't trust him and it seems I had a good reason too!" Ben defended himself angrily with crossed arms.

"Fox, loads of people have hair dye" Snake pointed out.

"Yeah, I mean, we've had to use it loads" said Eagle.

"Fine, then how do you explain the filing cabinet? No normal person has a filing cabinet in their bedroom! Especially a locked one"

"He was a spy before he 'died' so maybe that's stuff from then. And maybe it was locked because the stuff in it was supposed to be kept a secret!" Wolf's voice got louder at the last part and Ben cringed.

"Well I didn't see anything anyway" he mumbled.

"Good. Why can't you just accept Alex has a father now? I know it's hard but you can't just go through his personal stuff like that. He was this close' Wolf held his thumb and index finger a centimetre apart 'to finding you. And what if he had? Any chance you had at trying to get Alex to like you would have been shattered and how would that have felt? Were you even thinking at the time!"  
"Yes Wolf, I was thinking!" Ben shouted; his anger increasing. "I was thinking that I don't want Alex left in the care of someone who could be a potential threat to him. What kind of person would I be if I just left him there when I thought there was the possibility he could get hurt!"

Wolf sighed and looked at his friends wearily. "I understand what you're saying but we all trust him, why can't you?"

Ben mimicked Wolf's sigh and leant back. "It's just that he's been hurt too much, I don't want to see him get hurt again both physically and mentally"  
"Are you sure it's just that or do you want him back, not want to hear him call another man dad, and for that to be his real father" Snake asked softly.

Ben looked at Snake sadly. "Ok, it may be partly that but I do think there is the possibility he is a threat"

"So you thought not telling anyone what you were doing and sneaking through his stuff was a good solution" said Eagle rolling his eyes. "Even I wouldn't have done that!"

Ben just shrugged and mumbled "You would've just stopped me"

"Touché"

"But we then would have come up with something else to put your mind at ease" said Snake staring pointedly at him.

Looking quite guilty now, Ben got up from the sofa and went to his room. He supposed what he did was quite bad and if John and Alex had caught him then he would have lost any connection to Alex due to his stupid thinking. Maybe he should leave the two alone, let Alex come to him when he was ready. Perhaps he'd ask Blunt for a mission to get his mind of things and he would also not be in the radius to do suddenly get a new idea and that one might actually backfire.

Yes, he'd just leave for a while; maybe it would be helpful to him to get some space. Now where was the phone…?

The next day Alex had pretty much decided what he was going to do but by destroying MI6 there would probably be a massive impact on the people who worked there and he wanted the opinion of one of them. Unfortunately the only person he knew worked there was Ben (well there was a few more but none he'd feel comfortable asking) but he really needed someone else's opinion and he didn't feel he could talk to K-Unit. He wouldn't actually tell Ben what John proposed but he'd ask vague questions that Ben might seem odd but would eventually help reach his decision.

It was strictly business, nothing more.

Alex got to the apartment and Snake opened the door and smiled at him.

"Hi Alex, what do you want?"

"I was, um, just wondering if Ben happened to be in. I wanted to speak with him"

Snake looked happy that Alex wanted to speak with Ben but he then frowned.

"I'm sorry Alex, Ben asked Blunt for a mission yesterday. He was sent off this morning. I don't know when he will be back"

Alex looked at him incredulously. "He _asked _for a mission. Why?"

Snake shifted uncomfortably. "We're not entirely sure" he lied. He had a feeling Ben wouldn't appreciate him telling Alex the real reason.

"Oh" Alex grimaced and then turned away. "I'll see you later then"

Snake called out a 'bye' at the retreating form while mentally cursing Ben for leaving.

Alex's frown carried on all the way back to the cottage. It seemed he wouldn't be able to get Ben's opinion and with him out of the country most like it would probably be better.

Mind made up Alex entered through the door and John, who was sitting on the sofa, looked up and saw the determined look on the teenagers face.

"Have you decided?" he asked.

Alex nodded and sat next to him.

"So what's the plan?"

Three days passed and Alex and John were heading off to the bank. Alex looked slightly paler than normal and John's hands were gripping the steering wheel slightly harder than normal but other than that you wouldn't be able to tell anything was wrong.

Alex took a deep breath as they parked outside. They had been over the plan many times but the underlying fact that success weighed solely on him was quite daunting. He knew what he had to do well enough but if one little thing went wrong and they were found out Blunt could do absolutely anything to them and it would be exactly legal. He glanced at John out of the corner of his eye and felt a bit more reassured at how the man's demeanour was mainly calm. The fact the man didn't believe anything was going to go wrong gave him comfort and a part of him felt overjoyed that his father believed in him so much.

"You ready son?" asked John who was staring ahead at the large building, as if picturing what they were going to do to it.

Alex hesitated before answering then quietly said "I am Dad"

John grinned at the name and gave Alex a quick squeeze on the shoulder. "I know you can do this. After all, you are my son"

Alex smiled in return then both their faces went back to being serious as they thought of the task ahead. They both exited the car and walked into the building casually, heading to the desk.

"I'm here to see Mr. Blunt. I don't have an appointment but it's quite important that I see him as soon as possible. My name is John Rider"

The woman's eyes widened at the name and she bobbed her head up and down. "Of course Mr. Rider. Mr. Blunt told me to send you up if you came immediately" John smiled in thanks as the woman pointed in the direction of the way to Blunt's office and gave a nod in Alex's direction.

Alex nodded in return and went down to the door that led to the basement near where Smithers' office was. As he went through a man met him immediately and Alex said "I'm Alex Rider, I have something I forgot to give back to Smithers' from a previous mission. I want to cut ties with my spying days and I want to give it back"

The man looked at him suspiciously for a moment before his face relaxed and let him pass. Alex said his thanks and walked down the way that he would go when he had needed to see Smithers previously. However, just as he came to the last turning, instead of going right he swerved left and came to a door that said cleaners office but he knew wasn't. Quickly checking his surroundings he snuck in and gently shut the door behind him. He switched on the light and pressed a button sewn into his jacket that would signal to John he was there.

Phase 1 was complete.

The reception area was peaceful, and then suddenly a red headed man came bounding through, breaking the calm demur. He had sweat glistening down his face and he was clutching his chest as he fought to get air into his lungs. Out of the corner of his eye the man noticed a teenager going through the doors to the basement but ignored it. He stumbled up to reception and gasped at the woman.

"I need to see Mr. Blunt now; I've just arrived from a mission and found crucial information"

The receptionist glanced up at him. "Of course Mr Daniels. You may go up"

"Thank you" Ben rasped and he swivelled and ran towards the elevator ignoring the receptionist's call of 'no running please!'.

Just as he was nearing the floor to Blunt's office the alarm went off suddenly. He quickly looked towards the nearest alarm and the small map of it showed that it had come from the top floor. He knew this was no coincidence to his information so taking a huge gulp of air he ran once more to the scene of the alarm. All the workers were making their way up there as well and Ben saw a person he hadn't seen before holding the alarm, a panicked look on his face.

"There was someone in here and they said they had placed a bomb on this floor and it would detonate in fifteen minutes! You all need to evacuate!"

"Why would he tell you?" a large man called out and people started agreeing with him until the man said "He said he's hidden the bomb in a place no one can find it but he wants no one to get hurt!"

People conversed quietly starting to get nervous and Blunt suddenly shouted "I want all workers to evacuate the building immediately. I want all those in the weapon department who specialise in bombs to stay here and start searching quickly. For all we know this is a hoax. You' he inclined his head towards the panicked man 'are to tell me everything that happened".

There was immediately a rush of people wanting to get out and Ben followed them until he remembered the teenager who was heading down to the basement. He had looked very familiar with his blonde hair… Alex. Alex was downstairs and he hadn't seen him come up. He had to warn him! Hopefully the teenager had enough sense just to get out of the building immediately but knowing him he'd probably do something like try and find the cause himself!

For what he hoped was going to be the last time that day, Ben put his legs back to work and sprinted down to the basement. He looked around Smithers office but didn't see him. He hadn't been outside either so where was he?"

Then, just behind a wall Ben caught a lock of dirty blonde hair going into the cleaner's cupboard and it looked like _his _hair. Ben followed straight after him and the two occupants looked up at him in shock.

What Ben saw shocked him more.

Alex was fiddling around with a small device that looked incredibly like a bomb while John seemed to be checking it the best he could.

"Alex what are you doing? Ben asked, still surprised.

"He's setting up a bomb" replied John standing in front of him, blocking him from Alex.

"Why? What have you set him up to?" Ben demanded glaring at the slightly taller man.

"I have not made him do anything, he is here by choice" The blonde haired man said smoothly with a quick glance in Alex's direction. He was still setting up the bomb but slower and he was occasionally watching the two men.

"Oh yeah? And how would he feel about finding your little secret, about how you really aren't who you say you are?"  
John's body turned rigid and Alex stopped working. He looked up at Ben questioningly.

"I mean…"  
"Don't" John cut in. "Alex, keep working. This man doesn't know what he's talking about"

"No Alex, listen to what I have to say. Everything this man has said to you is a lie. You see, I found some files on him in my last mission. It seemed that _John _had been in contact with that last group and they had a scenario with the people I was investigating. According to the files on them they only just managed to escape after being held hostage for quite a while. You were being recorded you know and I heard you all planning. I even heard you're real name. Alex, meet Hayden Ivey"  
**DUN DUN DUUUNNN. Yeah so this chapter is shorter than others and way later T T I'M SORRY. I've been really busy but if you ever get bored you can just check out the poll on my page. **

**I've decided (even though there's barely any chaps left) I will do the thanking of reviews again as I feel so thankful to those who actually take the time to review. So here goes:**

_**Bubzchoc – **_**Thank you :D **_** Musiclovesbest – **_**Yes I made someone cry with that! Purpose fulfilled and thank you! Sorry for the late update! ALBANY - ****Eres****muy****buena****en****adivinar****la****trama****! ****Gracias****por****comentar****tanto!** _**Snow Angel5466 – **_**All shall be revealed soon! And once i figure it out myself! **_**Lourraine44 – **_**Thank you :D **_**RytersBane – **_**Ah well thank you for taking the time for that chapter :) and thank you! **_**ReilleyScarecrowRocks- **_**Hehe i have no idea if it actually works! And thank you!**

**Also thank you once more to everyone favouriting and such. All will be revealed next chapter! Only a few chaps left D: It's barely begun! I've also begun to get fond of 'John'. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for how late and short it is. Please excuse any grammer errors. **

"_No Alex, listen to what I have to say. Everything this man has said to you is a lie. You see, I found some files on him in my last mission. It seemed that John had been in contact with that last group and they had a scenario with the people I was investigating. According to the files on them they only just managed to escape after being held hostage for quite a while. You were being recorded you know and I heard you all planning. I even heard you're real name. Alex, meet Hayden Ivey"_

"Alex don't listen to him, he'll say anything he can to make sure you don't go through with this. He's just trying to save his job" 'John' tried to convince Alex. "Of course I'm John Rider. You have to trust me on this, I truly do love you son"

Ben scoffed. "Save it _Hayden_, I had a feeling you might try and convince Alex otherwise so I took a video of one of the recordings playing and I have that right here. And if you try and stop me from showing it, that itself proves you have something to hide" The red headed man smirked and brought out a blackberry, it worked just as a normal blackberry did but had some hidden gadgets and the quality of video and sound was excellent.

The play button was pressed and both 'John' and Alex watched the recording play, the picture was slightly small but the people were clear and the sound echoed in the otherwise silent room. There were three men in the room all wearing the same black jumpsuit type clothes. One looked like he was Italian, the other had striking almost pure white hair and the other one had very light blonde hair and looked around the same build as John.

"How can you be sure this won't fail?" the Italian man asked.

"We've been through the story so many times they won't be able to find a hole in it. John Rider made it out of the wreckage alive but was never found so he had to find a way to survive and because he had no money or anything it took a long time. He couldn't find anywhere that would give him contact to MI6 or England and he came across quite a bit of trouble on the way. It'll be fine and Hayden, you knew John long enough to be able to remember his characteristics and his way of speaking. Everything will go according to the plan as long as everyone plays their part and we get everyone out of here" The white haired man explained using wild hand gestures at a few points.  
"But what if Alex doesn't end up trusting me?" asked John AKA Hayden. At this part Alex's eyes widened and he felt a burning in his chest but ignored it and carried on watching.

"That Blunt will probably make him go with you and if he runs away we always have our back-up plan assuming the rest get out as well. You don't mind getting shot do you?" 'White' said shrugging.

"No, not if it helps Alex trust me"

"Good, and remember we have a scientist on the inside who will confirm to Blunt that the blood is the same and anything else. You guys have got to trust me, with this plan, by November MI6 will be nothing but a charred piece of ash"  
The video stopped there and Hayden turned to Alex, a deeply regretful look on his face. "I don't suppose anything I say will convince you it isn't true?" He asked and at Alex's continued hurt look he sighed and mumbled an 'I knew it'.

"Hah, I knew you weren't who you said you were, you had everything planned, Alex getting kidnapped and even you getting shot! Alex you need to step away from the bomb now and we need to get this man into custody" Ben ordered looking extremely smug.  
"Wait" Hayden cried. "Alex, I know you may not think it but I do care about you. You remember in the video, I said I knew John and I did. When we were growing up we were neighbours and soon became best friends" At Ben and Alex's critical looks he hurriedly said "I know you may not believe me but it's true. Look" Hayden pulled out a small wallet and pulled out an old picture. Alex and Ben looked at it and it showed two boys of about seven with their arms round each other grinning at the camera. The two boys looked remarkably similar however one had brown hair while the other had blonde. Their eyes were also different colours and if you looked closely you could tell the littlest things that were different about them. Other than that, they seemed almost identical, and it could be easily changed to make it that they did look similar with modern surgery.

Hayden smiled fondly at the camera. "Our mothers, your grandmother used to joke how we were practically twins and we did almost everything together. Then by the time we were sixteen John had to move as your grandfather had to transfer due to his job. We did stay in contact though and it was me he first told he wanted to join MI6. I was totally set against him but he said he felt he needed to use his talents for the right purposes. I told him he would get killed and it turned out I was right" he finished bitterly.

"Why did you become part of this organisation if you were set against John joining MI6 then? This is practically the same thing except your pretty much evil!" Asked Ben.

"For revenge!" Hayden exclaimed as if it was obvious. "This place' he waved his arms around the room 'killed my best friend and now they've even recruited his son whose just turned fifteen. It's absolutely disgusting what this organisation does. They pretend their helping people and maybe they do save some people but it never comes without a price. They don't care who they have to use and who gets hurt in their missions, just s long as they succeed what are a couple of deaths. They never think of the families and friends of those people who will never know of the real reason of their loved ones deaths just because of a secrecy act! I pretended I had ulterior motives when I joined that group, I knew I couldn't figure out how to do everything on my own so found people who could help me. This has to be done; I can't allow this to go on anymore before Blunt starts using even more children like Alex. If anything Blunt needs to be gone" Hayden finished on a hollow tone and all the fight seemed to suddenly drain from him.

There was silence for a few seconds while Alex and Ben digested the news when Alex said in a low dry voice. "Why should we believe this?"

"The truth is you can't but have I suggested anything that doesn't fit with what I just said?"  
"I think we need to get you into custody" said Ben walking over to Hayden and grabbed his upper arm. He was slightly surprised when Hayden didn't even struggle a bit but dismissed it when he looked at Alex. His back was hunched and his face was facing the floor.

"Alex, it's time to leave here. We need to get Hayden to Blunt and tell everyone what's happened. Don't worry, it isn't your fault, you were tricked. You're safe now" he said softly.

"…What if I agree with him"

Both Hayden and Ben jerked around towards Alex but the teen didn't move a muscle.

"What do you mean?" asked Ben, still adopting the soft tone.

When Alex didn't speak Hayden went "Alex?", prompting him to tell what he thought.

"What if he's right? What if Blunt does need to be stopped. There was a reason I came here today. Because of him I've nearly been killed seven times. Because of this place Jack died. Everyone close to me has died or been involved with this. It must show that this is wrong"

"Alex, this isn't the right way to do it. If you do this then the country will be in serious danger. I know that you have been betrayed and your life has been essentially ruined because of it but think of all the good you've done and others have. If you destroy this then who will stop all the of people who threaten our country. Who will be able to stop them? I understand that this seems a good way to solve the problem but it isn't. There will be serious repercussions if this plan is followed through. I promise you I will sort this out the better way, but first we need to get out of here"  
It took a few moments but soon Alex lifted his head and stood up. He avoided looking in the direction of either men and walked out of the room, in front of them. Ben dragged Hayden out and shut the door behind them. The bomb sat there unfinished.

Two hours later Alex and Ben were sitting in a separate room. There were drinks and food supplied but neither had been touched. Soon Alex would be called in to be questioned about what had almost happened. Ben promised he wouldn't be held accountable for his actions but Alex wasn't so sure seeing as he'd wanted to do it just as much as his d…Hayden. He still wanted it but he realised what would happen to the country if he had. That would totally ruin the objective of what he'd hoped to achieve.

It was awkward in the small room. Alex and Ben both had things they wanted to say to each other but they didn't know how to start a conversation. Eventually a door opened and Blunt stepped through.  
"Hello gentlemen"

"I thought Alex was supposed to go into questioning in a different room alone" said Ben curious.

"I decided I wanted to see both of you together. You realise how serious your actions would have been Alex. Organisations like SCORPIA could have regrouped and we would be powerless to stop them instead relying on others to help us. Our country could have fallen pray to them and everything as you know it could be changed to the whims of those who want to take over. It is due to your actions you have become a danger Alex and need to be kept under watch. So, hence forth, you are going to be kept here. Don't think of it as imprisonment but merely as a precaution to the country's welfare."

"How can you do this! You're the reason he felt he needed to do it. You ruined his life!"

"I did what I had to do for our country. Not even you can deny he has been one of our most successful agents. Who would ever suspect a teenager as one of our spies. In fact, I know that people won't agree, but I think we need to think more of having younger people in our organisation. It has been quite beneficial and just imagine having more of them."

"You're right people won't agree, they'll stop you! You've become delusional" Shouted Ben.

"Mr. Daniels if you want to keep your job I suggest you be quite. The reason I kept you in here was to inform you of your next assignment. Agent Daniels, your next assignment will be a long term one. You are issued to keep watch on Alex until suitable arrangements can be made. If you do not follow instructions I assure you there will be consequences suitable for the crime. There will be men to take you to your room shortly and the full extent of this will be explained, goodbye"

Blunt walked out quickly leaving Alex and Ben sat there in stunned silence.

"He's keeping me prisoner" Alex croaked, his dehydration finally catching up to him.

"Alex, no, I will not allow you to live this kind of life. Hayden was right, Blunt needs to be stopped and we're going to do that"

"What if we fail?"

"We won't"

**I'm so sorry this has taken so long for me to write, the reason for this is I've had so many exams, coursework and just other stuff to do and for the last week I've been on holiday and I'm actually writing this while I'm still there. It also didn't help that I had no idea what to write and when I finally did it was so short. I feel bad but I've wanted to write this plot twist for a while and it seemed a good place to stop. I can't say when the next will be out but if your reading this thanks for sticking with the story and please leave a comment about it. As I want to get this up as soon as possible I'm not going to do shout-outs but I do love your reviews so much! Thank you!**


	8. Chapter 8

They only had a few minutes to plan and the two of them used the time wisely. By the time the men arrived they had formulated an escape idea though it would mainly come down to how much of a threat Blunt considered them to be. The door opened and three men came through, each wearing black suits that concealed their bulking muscles.

"You are to come with us without resistance, if you do we have been ordered to take extreme action" The man spoke with a thick accent that neither man or teen could identify. They just nodded to him and as they walked out the men formed a triangle around the pair effectively surrounding them.

Alex and Ben both slowly counted to ten, and that's when they had to strike. At the same time Alex did a roundhouse kick to the two men on the side while Ben hit the pressure point on the back of the man's neck in front of them. Fortunately the man Ben struck went down unconscious, unfortunately the men seemed to have been anticipating an attack so while the first one Alex's leg hit went down the second on grabbed onto his foot and pulled it out from under him causing the teenager to come crashing towards the ground. Hearing the load noise that caused Ben swivelled around and tackled the still standing man to the ground, stopping him from going in for another hit.

"Alex, go! You know what to do" Ben shouted to Alex who scrambled to his feet.

"I can't leave you" Alex retorted going over to Ben who was struggling with the bigger brute.

"Yes you can. We will have a better chance if you go now. I'll catch up to you soon!"

Biting his lip Alex knew what Ben said was right and it was with a final kick to the one he'd managed to hit that he ran as fast as he could to a safe location where he could get his bearings and think about the best route to the prisoners' cells. Ben told them that they were on the fourteenth floor of the building and the cells were in the second level underground, highly guarded with electrical security. Originally the plan was that Ben would go down and distract the guards while Alex would disable the security. Ben would then knock the guard unconscious and they would get Hayden out. Yes, they were intending to free Hayden.

After realising that Hayden's cause was just from what Blunt had ordered they decided he would be their best chance of over throwing the man. He seemed to have studied the building well and hopefully he would be able to help them. However it seemed a change was necessary as Alex couldn't be sure that Ben would make it to the cells as much as it pained him to think. Instead of making Alex disheartened this only fuelled his desire to see Blunt out of power. Blunt's corruption started with him and he needed to stop this before the end consequence could happen.

The sound of voices caused Alex to go into the first room available which thankfully was the toilets (meaning it wasn't locked). He dove into a cubicle and lifted his feet so he was balancing on the toilet lid. It was when the door opened and the sound of female voices accompanied he realised he was in the women's loo however he didn't have much time to be embarrassed as what they were saying was quite interesting.

"Have you heard that Mr. Blunt has restrained Alex Rider?" One of them asked.

"Ursula I thought that was classified" The other one whispered.

"I doubt they will mind us talking about it Louise" the one called Ursula commented. "Anyway, it sounds ludicrous. From what I've heard the boy was tricked and even so can you blame the lad after all he's been put through. I mean I would never allow my son to be put through all this!"  
The woman named Louise sighed. "I know what you mean. What was Mr. Blunt thinking when he recruited him? I even feel sorry for that man who pretended to be his father. I know he tried to blow up the building and everything but he made sure to get everyone out first so no one would be harmed. It was quite stupid but you have to admit his intentions were good"

"Mm I agree. Speaking of him I here he should be coming out of his questioning in about half an hour. I hope they weren't too hard on him. At least we don't have a chance of running into them seeing as they're two floors below us"

"Yes. Listen I really don't feel like talking about that here so can we just leave and get back to work Ursula. Mr Blunt might be after us next!"

Alex waited until he was certain the two women were a safe distance and got of the toilet seat, stretching his stiff legs. It was nice to know that at least some of the workers understood what Blunt did was wrong and thanks to those two he now had a better way to get to Hayden. He slid the door open a few centimetres to check around and once sure it was clear Alex moved forward, checking corners as he went. The teen spy was pretty sure that by now Blunt would know he had escaped and it had been announced.

Almost on queue an alarm rang out and Blunt's monotone voice came through the speakers.

"This is an announcement for all workers. Alex Rider has escaped and is most likely in the building. If you see a fifteen year old boy with blonde hair I want you to apprehend him immediately. He is now a criminal and a danger to you all and the public. Anyone assisting him will also be listed a criminal and be punished. That is all."

Alex cursed as people started to rush out of their offices and look around them. He once again ran into the closest room and found it was an office. A man with large round glasses immediately looked up and his mouth gaped.

"You're Alex Rider" he shouted out, or would have, if Alex had not shot across the room and shoved his hand over the man's mouth muffling him.

"Yes I am and I'm afraid you're going to have to take a small nap" With that he hit the pressure point of the man's neck and the man's eyes rolled back into his head as he slumped into his chair.

Alex looked around the room quickly for anything that could help him get through the building and then his eyes landed on the vent. It was about 30cm x 30cm, just large enough for him to squeeze through. It was positioned on the wall slightly below the ceiling but would be reachable if he could find something to stand on. His eyes spotted the two plants either side of the door. The pots were quite large and if he could balance one on top of the other…

Alex did just that and five minutes later he was standing up on it unscrewing the screws with a pen he'd found in the man's desk. Once all four were out he slid inside the vent and started crawling. He didn't really have much idea where he was doing but along with the pen he'd also found a cigarette lighter and was currently using it as a torch. Supposedly all the vents were connected so some should in theory go downwards to the floors below. Now all he had to do was find them.

Twenty minutes and Alex was hopefully on the thirteenth floor if the sudden fall was anything to go by. The vents were not very practical and made his air feel very limited in the confined space. Add this to the fact of how dull they were with the constant grey walls and occasional bug it could safely be said that Alex did not want to go into another vent anytime soon.

He'd managed not to make a noise while going down a floor by pushing his hand and feet out so he could slowly slide down the sides. Alex knew he had to work quickly as Hayden would be coming out of questioning in a few minutes if the women were right and he wanted to be able to free him there. It would be much more difficult in the cells.

Fortunately the next unexpected fall came a minute later and Alex was on the twelfth floor. He searched for a vent leading out and found one. In fact as he was unscrewing the screws he saw through the bars a door opening and Hayden coming out. He looked ok apart from a bruise forming on his temple and a small gash on his lip.

The last screw fell and Alex awkwardly squeezed through the gap and landed on the floor. The guard who was escorting Hayden circled and Alex knocked into him sending him sprawling on the floor. Alex quickly knocked him unconscious and he grabbed Hayden and for oh what the third time, yes, pulled him into another room which happened to be a small cupboard like room. Alex really was tired of that but the corridors were just too dangerous. Just as he was closing the door one last thought came to him and he ran out of the room, quickly searched the man and grabbed his gun. Unfortunately he only had one and he assumed he would be expected to give it to Hayden.

Hayden, once stared dumbly at Alex finally realised what had happened and grinned.

"Alex, you're ok! I heard the announcement and thought you'd have been caught by now"

Alex smiled grimly. "Not yet, there's a reason Blunt wants me restrained. Now hold still while I get the handcuffs off you"

Using his ever trustworthy pen Alex unlocked the handcuffs and Hayden rubbed his wrists with relief.

"Ah that's better. Now, not that I'm not grateful, but why did you free me?"

Alex sighed. "I realised that you were right about Blunt. He wanted me prisoner here as I was considered too dangerous and was thinking of using other kids as spies. I can't let that happen and you seemed to have things thought through about this sort of thing so I thought you'd be my best chance"  
"Ah I see. Where's Ben or did he agree with Blunt?"

"No, when we were being escorted out we fought them to get away however there was one too many and Ben told me to run so I wouldn't get caught as well. I imagine he's been taken to Blunt or something"

Hayden frowned. "I'm sorry Alex, I never meant for any of this too happen. I was just doing what I thought was best in my own twisted way"

Alex shook his head. "I think it's best if we leave all that stuff to later. We can't afford to be distracted. This will be the only chance we have. So, did you happen to have a back-up plan at all?"

Hayden smiled grimly. "Eh not as such. My main thought was that if that didn't work I'd just go up there and shoot him myself. Quite impossible though judging by how you escaped there's going to be even more security around him than normal"

Alex thought back to the vile vents. Hayden was pretty thin and though it might be a bit tough could maybe fit in there…

"I still can't believe I'm actually doing this. Remind me later how you managed to convince me to crawl through a bloody vent!" Hayden stated drily.

Alex only grinned then said. "Another one, give me a boost"

Hayden hoisted Alex up on his hands and lifted him upwards so they would be on another floor. This had been repeated three times already so this was the fourth and once they were both up they would be on the sixteenth floor. After that all they'd have to do was find out where there was an exit into Blunt's office. During the unique journey they'd discussed what they were going to do although seeing as they only had one gun between them it was pretty risky.

Due to his position they couldn't kill him straight away, they needed proof they had a good reason to kill him otherwise they would most likely be put into prison. They needed evidence so they could show that and he knew that anyone who had children would agree they had done the right thing if they think about the risk to their children. They also needed to make sure Blunt wasn't near his desk either so he wouldn't be able to call security.

Eventually they found the vent and stared through as Blunt wrote on a sheet of paper. He was alone in the room however that didn't mean that when they came in security wouldn't appear. They waited a few minutes to see if Blunt would get up from his seat and when it was obvious he wouldn't Hayden signalled to Alex to free the vent screen. Alex did so silently after having much practise and when it was done Hayden climbed out first.

He wasted no time before saying (he didn't want to alert anyone) "hold your hands above your head and stand up. If you attempt to call anyone in I will shoot you and you will die instantly" It was partly a bluff but prison was better than letting this man get away with exploiting children and teenagers.

Calmly, Blunt gazed at the gun then stood up. He raised his withered hands so they were level to his shoulders. That was when Alex came down and stood beside Hayden.

"We want you to sign your resignation papers and write a letter explaining to everyone how you exploited me and almost got me killed on a number of occasions. If you don't well, we will be forced to do so ourselves and the outcome may not be pretty for you, not that it will be regardless but it may be better" Alex stated.  
Blunt just stared at them bored and remarked "Gentlemen, there is really no need to be so violent. You see, I had anticipated this, maybe not quite in this way but anticipated one or both you would manage to escape and hold me in this position. Originally I was planning to just keep some people in here in case necessary, but you see, I have a much better way of ensuring my safety" His voice raised here. "Gentlemen, bring him in"

Alex had a bad feeling and it was confirmed when two men dragged Ben in, his face bruised and bloody, a gun pointing to the side of his head. Ben glanced up at Alex through swollen eyes and conveyed through them his apologies for allowing himself to be used like this. Alex just returned this by shaking his head showing it doesn't matter and then turned his attention back on Blunt.

"As you can see, if you shoot me then my men will shoot Mr. Daniels, instantly killing him. Now, I'm sure we don't want that happening so why don't you put down the gun and we can talk about this nicely"

Slowly, Hayden started to put the gun down until something stopped him. The blonde haired man turned to the two men holding Ben praying his quick thought plan would work.

"Have either of you two got children?"

The men's eyes widened and looked to Blunt whose eye twitched.

"If you do, could you imagine them doing this sort of thing but at that age? Their innocence lost before they even hit puberty. Imagine them doing what I've done, but not just your children, hundreds of them all getting themselves killed because of one man's 'brilliant plan'"  
"Stop!" Blunt ordered. "Shoot Daniels!"  
The men didn't listen and Hayden carried on.

"Blunt thinks that because Alex has been such a success that he will be able to recruit more children like me and maybe some as young as five. He wants to use them like he used me and he doesn't care how many people have to die until he's achieved what he wants!"  
"He's merely a delusional. Just kill the man and then shoot them!"

"Wait" Ben croaked. He fumbled in his pocket and pulled out his Blackberry. He clicked a few things and the Blunts voice came through. Ben must have turned it on when Blunt came into speak to him.

When the recording stopped the two men let go off Ben's arms and walked to Blunt.

"We both have children, were you planning on using them?" One of them growled.

"No, of course not! It's a trick!"  
"We've noticed you've been different for quite a while. Now we know why"

Blunt snarled and pulled out a small silencer from his pocket.

"Back away now before I shoot both of you"

"No, you are going to be taken into custody"  
Before anyone could do anything five bullets were fired.

And four people dropped to the floor.

**DUN DUN DUUUUUN. Hehe. So who fell? Did anyone die?**** Will there be a happy ending?**

…**I haven't decided yet. Few ways I could go with this and I'm not sure which one to choose. I think this is one of my quicker updates and a good one at that but the only way I'll know for sure is if you review and tell me! Thank you for the reviews last time; they really made me want to write this chapter, especially when I hit 70! It's a shame that due to there only really being 1 chapter left I won't be able to hit 100. Well I might but it's very unlikely. **

**Again, I'm quite excited to get this chapter out so no shout-outs but I do love each and every review I get. Also, if you haven't yet check out the poll on my profile and vote for your fav K-Unit person. So far Ben is winning! **

**So…until next time for what I assume is going to be the last chapter. (May come late as I have 3 GCSE Exams in May and 1 in June along with French Coursework! T_T So I will need to revise and such!) **


	9. Chapter 9

_Five gun shots rang out._

_And four people fell down._

_Two weeks later_

The hospital room was quiet. The only noise that could be heard was foot tapping impatiently. Finally it stopped and the person who the foot belonged too got up and walked to the numbered room which had become familiar over the last weeks. Inside were three people all lying on beds with IV's attached to their arms. One wasn't awake however the other two of them were and at the sight of the person they cheered.

Alex grinned at their cheers but it fell when he saw the unconscious man. He still wasn't awake. The other two men looked at each other then beckoned him to sit down which Alex did with a sad sigh.

"He'll be awake soon Alex. The doctor said that it was good that he was like that. Though he may be unconscious it's sort of like a healing sleep" Aaron, one of the guards who'd helped Alex, said.

"Just keep talking to him like you always do" Hayden said encouragingly.

Alex gave them a weak smile and sat down beside Ben. He'd been the worst injured out of the three men. Like what had happened to Alex, the bullet had come dangerously close to his heart, missing it by about 5 millimetres. This had happened when instead of shooting Alex Blunt had decided to do the unexpected thing and shoot him. He had no time to move out of the way and since then he'd been in a coma. Every day since Ben had been admitted Alex had come in telling him of what'd happened and what he was now doing. K-Unit also came with him frequently, almost hitting the roof after they'd been caught up on everything that had gone on but today they had to visit the Sergeant so Alex came on his own.

Alex had forgiven Hayden, mainly because he was the one who'd killed Blunt after he'd shot Ben. He'd also got a shot at Aaron before the bullet hit his heart and he (unfortunately in Alex's opinion) died instantly. There had been no discussion as to who was going to take over Blunt's position, currently it was Tulip Jones however it was not permanent due to regulations having to be followed and her having to be questioned due to how close she was to Blunt.

Hayden himself had gathered a nasty bullet wound on his shoulder and because of that his shoulder would be constantly stiff therefore limiting movement on his left arm. He had also managed to identify the people he had 'worked' with and they were ready to be put into prison. Charges against Hayden had been cleared after what he had done for the country. Thankfully everyone believed them, partly to the evidence Ben had but there were also files of his plan hidden in his office. What was quite unnerving to Alex was that there were names of possible contenders to be put to the job and the name Tom Harris was written there and by it was 'Alex's comrade'. He supposed Blunt thought that because he had been taught so well then maybe it would have rubbed off on Tom, especially as he knew about his life. Alex had chosen not to tell Tom how close he had come to being recruited. He wasn't really sure why but he knew that if positions were reversed he'd feel quite sick and horrified.

"Hey dad" Yes, after coming so close to losing him Alex took some time to reflect on the past days and with a little help from Hayden realised Ben really had had his best interests in heart and wanted to stay his father. Even if he didn't after this, which was a worry that Alex kept to himself, Alex decided he would stay positive and call him it.

"So, I went back to school today. I didn't manage to tell everyone about Hayden not being my dad but of course I couldn't explain it so nothing's really changed. I'm not sure what I'm going to do as I think if I tell them I have no biological family left they really will think I'm that weird and I'll be even more of an outcast than everyone else. Anyway, K-Unit's gone to the Sergeant. Once he had heard what'd happened to you he let them have _even more_ time off! Personally I think he has a soft spot for you and wanted to make sure you still had your friends with you. If he carries on like this I think he'll lose his 'big bad man' reputation." Alex tried a laugh however at Ben's unresponsive face it choked in his throat.

"Everyone wishes you'd wake up, including me. Though it may not seem it the flat isn't the same. Eagle's barely cracking jokes and Wolf's vocabulary is becoming more and more limited. We're all worried about you. So… I guess I'd better go now. I'll be back tomorrow"

Alex got up from his seat ignoring the sympathetic looks from Hayden and Aaron.

"I'll bring you guys something tomorrow if you want" he said trying to keep up a casual façade.

"Don't worry about us. We're fine but you look like you haven't slept in a while" It was true, Alex had dark circles around his eyes from the sleepless nights he'd been having. He'd fall asleep alright but then he'd have nightmares of a world where Ben died and Blunt lived, able to turn children into ruthless killers. He would often wake up breathless but thankfully he never made any noise, otherwise he'd have the others rushing to him and they'd be worried about him as well as Ben and that was defiantly un-needed.

"I'm fine, just drinking too much coffee, you know?"

Hayden sighed. "I know it may not seem like it but soon this'll just be a memory. Ben will be awake and you won't have to do this sort of thing again. I promise"  
Alex's lips curved slightly. "Thanks. Bye"

Alex was about to walk out of the room when a voice stopped him in his tracks.

"Alex?"

The teenager swivelled around and shot back to Ben's bed where the man was blinking dazedly against the bright hospital lights.

Alex was so shocked he said the first thing that came to mind.

"Hi"

He never thought that this would be the day Ben woke up but now that he had Alex couldn't wait to tell K-Unit. As he answered Ben's questions he finally realised everything would be ok, especially when Ben beamed when he was referred to as dad.

_A week later_

The apartment was quiet, too quiet. **[1] **That was Ben's first thought as he opened the door to the desolate home. The lights were off and Ben, realising what was about to happen let out a low moan.

"SURPRISE!"  
The lights were switched on and everyone was revealed. Eagle bounded up to him.

"You were surprised right? Alex said you wouldn't be but you were, weren't you?"

Alex sent an amused side-long glance to his adopted son who just shrugged helplessly.

"Yes Eagle, I was very surprised" He smiled at the over-excited man.

"That's good" Eagle went off again and some low music began playing.

Ben walked over to Alex and ruffled his hair which caused said teenager to groan then grin.

"Bet you wish you hadn't come back now, don't you"

"Well I do admit the company is a bit prettier,' Alex whacked him gently, 'I couldn't be happier than I am now"

Alex gave a small smile and Ben just ruffled his hair again. "Now, where's the cake. I can never pass up one of Snakes famous chocolate cakes…who knew the man could be such a good bakery chef"

Half way through the party the clang of a glass being hit echoed through the room.

"Now, though this party is about everyone coming home from the hospital there is another bit of good news" Wolf announced.

A bit stiffly, Hayden stepped into the centre. "Hi, well you know we were wondering who would get Blunt's job. I got a phone call while everyone was asleep by them so I went there this morning and… they offered me a job"

There was a moment of stunned silence, no one expected Hayden, who had almost blown the place up, to be offered the job as the head of the whole organisation. Alex was the first to start clapping and soon everyone else joined in, a couple of people even gave a cheer and whistle.

"Wait, I just said they offered me a job, I didn't say that I accepted!" Hayden called out.

The cheers stopped and everyone looked at him expectedly. Hayden took a while to answer before smirking.

"Well obviously I said yes"

And just like that the applauds began again. Hayden looked a bit flustered under all the attention but everyone could tell he was enjoying it. Once everything had died down Alex asked the question that quite a few people had been curious about.

"Why did they choose you after what you did?"  
Hayden smiled. "They said my cause was just and that they needed someone like me to lead them. Most of them realised Blunt had abandoned the idea of what was good for the country and it's people but new ways of gaining the information they wanted. Trust me, I was surprised as well but hey, I now get to make sure you or any other children don't get caught up in any of this business ever again"  
That was probably the best news Alex had received since Ben woke up.

So Hayden went on to become one of the most successful heads of MI6 the organisation had had in a long time. He was resourceful, cunning and clever but never at the unavoidable expense of any of his workers. Nearly all of them said they preferred him rather than Blunt and a few even congratulated him on getting rid of 'that heartless robot'. Well some of them replaced robot with more colourful vocabulary but I'll leave that to your imaginations.

Ben recovered quickly and Alex had decided to start a new school. To much had gone on in his old one and it was time he had a fresh start where he hopefully wouldn't get caught up in any spy business again. He was now officially Alex Rider Daniels and nothing would change that.

K-Unit had back to training and would leave in the coming month. Things would defiantly change after that happened but right now they were living in the moment and to be honest they could truthfully say there was no better moment that there was right then.

So they all lived happily ever after…almost.

"Hey, where'd my toast go, I have to leave for school in a minute!"

"I don't know. Gimme my coffee"  
"Hey…what's that mess on the floor"

"Where did my first aid kit go?"

... "EAGLE"

**And so that it is. To be a son if officially done! I want to say a huge thank you to everyone who reviewed, added it to their favourites and alerted it. I am quite sad to see it gone...eh no I'm not. I did enjoy writing it but now I just want to focus on other things and now before I upload everything I am going to have finished the whole thing or have written a lot so I don't have to panic about writing and updating. Once again, thank you****, I would type out all your names but I don't really know how appreciated that would be XD especially as it would make the chapter seem longer than it already was. **

**So, may you read my AN's again if I ever write something new that you would enjoy! **

**^-^ me is getting idea's for Kingdom Hearts AkuRoku or Merlin's Merthur…but neither of them will be up for a long time! So bye faithful readers, I really do hope you liked the story! :D 3 **

**[1] Couldn't help myself :3 **


End file.
